


Tale Of Wand Hero

by ServarePromissum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Blood and Gore...Duh, But they did terrible things with... self righteous/Selfish intentions, Drug addict Harry- If addiction to certain potions can be counted as drug addiction, F/F, F/M, Heavily influenced by Skyrim Magic system, I made adjustments to Harry's magic, I might not make other heroes... As... 'how are you that dumb and alive at the same time?', I'll add more as story progresses - Freeform, I'll try to not rewrite things, M/M, Memory Alteration, Not exactly Bashing to Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione, Unless it's to fix mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServarePromissum/pseuds/ServarePromissum
Summary: Shortly after Sirius's murder, Harry is transported into different world. How will he change the world around him? ...Or how will the world change him?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry was summoned, it was during worst moment of his life, after Sirius's death.

He was in his muggle clothes, two days away from going back to Dursleys and looking at some random book he found on his bed.

Harry was just going thru pages without paying attention to anything that was written there, so when the world around him turned white he was more than surprised.

* * *

''We did it, the summoning was a success!''

When he woke up in a glowing circle with robed people standing in front of him, he immediately started looking for his wand. Luckily, it was in front of him.

''Where am I?'' Voice asked behind him, Harry paid it no mind. He moved to stand up with his wand in the right hand.

''O brave heroes, please save our world!''

Harry didn't listen to that as well. He was about to blast them to oblivion with a curse on his lips, when his wand literally caught fire out of nowhere. Before he could even comprehend that he was holding a piece of burning wood, some invisible force blasted it away from his hand - As if struck by expelliarmus.

''...''

He was defenseless!

At the mercy of his enemies, wizard closed his eyes and waited for inevitable.

''Wait, why are there five of them? Did we make a mistake?!''

''We couldn't have -Look! Spear, Sword, Bow, and ...Shield; They are all here!''

''But who's the fifth one?''

As robed men continued their arguing, Harry slowly opened his eyes. _'I'm not dead?'_

''Hey, you alright?''

Green eyed wizard turned around to meet four new people, each of them holding different weapons. ''Ha?''

''Are you alright?'' Asked man with shield on his right arm.

''Where am I?'' Boy-who-lived damned. ''Who in bloody hell are you people?!''

''Naofumi Iwatani, nice to meet you? I-'' Asian man stuttered, a bit disoriented. ''I-I don't know, I was reading a strange book and next thing I know, I'm here.'' He rubbed his head with his right hand, or at least tried to, shield on his arm made him pause. ''What is this? A S-Shield?'' He asked once said shield came into his view.

''You are a muggle?'' Harry concluded after taking a look at his clothes.

''Doesn't matter that we got one extra, four of them-''

''Shut up, King shall deal with this.'' Man in the middle said with finality, none disagreed.

''Excuse me?'' Bow wielder called.

''Right-O brave heroes, please save our world!'' Robed adults bowed.

''What do you mean by that?'' One of the summoned men behind Harry asked.

''There is a long and complicated story behind this, but we summoned four cardinal heroes here using an ancient ritual.''

_'What the bloody hell is that suppose to tell me?!'_ Harry almost shouted. He took deep breathes and tried to be calm. _'Are they death eaters?'_

''Our world is almost at the brink of destruction.'' Robed man continued. ''We beg of you, brave heroes, please save us!'' One more round of bows followed suit.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what the fuck he was talking about when man spoke again.

''We'd like you to have an audience with the king of our country, Melromac. He will explain everything to you, and you can negotiate your rewards, too. Follow me.''

''Wait!'' Harry exclaimed, having enough of uncertainty. ''You are taking us to whoever is in charge... Right?''

Man paused, giving Harry a long/creepy/searching look all over his body, then he suddenly gave a satisfied nod and answered. ''Yes, my lord.''

Wizard had no choice but to follow him, after all, they kidnapped him right under Dumbledore's nose. Not to mention that his wand was destroyed. _'What will I do without it?'_

As they made way out of shadowy basement, and thru long corridors, he walked behind everyone and listened in on their conversation.

''We really are in a different world, huh?''

''We sure are.''

_'What the hell does that mean? And why are they so calm about being kidnapped?!'_ Or maybe they weren't; Was he the only one to get abducted?

Listening to them talk only confused him even further.

''Wait, have you never traveled outside of Japan?''

_'They are all Japanese, huh.'_ He thought back to Cho before shaking his head; It wouldn't do for him to be distracted while kidnapped.

Once they were outside, Harry realized that he was in a castle. A very beautiful one at that, no less majestic than Hogwarts, with flags he didn't recognize. _'Why would wizards abduct me and four muggles?'_

If it's possible, he was even more confused when they were brought in a giant room, where soldiers with spears and swords were stationed all the way to throne - There even was a red carpet.

_'Wait, he said the king...He meant it literally!?'_

They stopped in front of the old looking man, who at first reminded him of old headmaster with his beard and age, but that image was smashed to bits by regal clothing and cold look in his eyes. Not to mention expensive looking crown on elder man's head.

_'Where the actual fuck am I?'_

Robed man that led them this far went to sitting King's side.

''So those men are the four cardinal heroes of ancient legend?'' King's eyes landed on Harry, followed by raised eyebrows. ''Who-'' Robed man leaned down and whispered something. Then they proceeded to have fast conversation out of everyone's hearing abilities, where king's eyes widened a bit for a second, which changed into frown before settling into the mask of neutrality.

''I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray XXXII. Heroes, name yourselves.''

Teen with sword stepped forward. ''Amaki Ren, sixteen years old, high schooler.''

Blond man with ponytail hair and spear did the same. ''I'm Kitamura Motoyasu. 21, and a college student.''

Followed by a bow wielder. ''I suppose I'm up next.'' He proudly raised the bow. ''Kawasumi Itsuki, 17 years old, and a high schooler.''

King's eyes once again landed on Harry, making teen tense. ''And what of you?''

_'They don't know who I am? Maybe this is a misunderstanding?' _Without stepping forward, he began. ''H-Harry Potter.'' Wizard felt very uncomfortable, the fact that he noticed a group of fancily dressed elderly people to king's right didn't help either. ''fifteen years old...'' All the evaluating eyes staring at him was very distracting, it was so much easier to talk with people of his age or younger, like in DA. ''...A fifth year student in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.'' He added awkwardly.

Last part earned him more intense stares, this time added by four weapon wielders.

''No way!'' Blond exclaimed. ''There is a school for magic in your world? That's awesome!''

Nods were followed by the three other muggles.

_'My world?'_ Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. _'At least I know for sure they are muggles.'_

''I suppose I own you all an explanation Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki and Harry.''

''Um, I still haven't introduced myself yet!'' Shield wielder called out.

King hummed. ''Oh, forgive me.'' He said, not looking like he meant it. Harry was reminded of Umbridge's non apologetic apologies, he rubbed his hand at the memory.

''My name is Iwatani Naofumi. I am 20, and a college student.''

Monarch gave no acknowledgment of hearing that, and continued explanation on why they were summoned. He talked about things called waves, summoning of literal heroes to fight them etc... All of it sounded like huge bullshit to young Wizard. He could not keep his silence when king started talking about the prophecy.

''Do you actually expect me to believe that?!''

Harry hated the very thought about prophecy. Just one, that is all it took for his life to become full of pain and misery, it even cost him his only relative -Dursleys didn't count- and now this person was telling him that he was part of _another_ prophecy... Wizard refused to accept it. ''I am already subject to one prophecy, you can't expect me to partake in another one!''

That earned him curious looks from bearded king and people around him. ''This is first time we have summoned a hero who is already aware of magic, but you are not one of the four.'' King stated. ''Tell me what your status is, young mage, if you have one.''

''My wha-''

''Haven't you noticed?'' Ren questioned. ''Don't you see some kind of icon in the corner of your field vision?

''A what?'' Harry was doubting their sanity... But then he noticed that there was indeed something there, that something soon turned into a full blown screen window.

''What the bloody hell!?'' Harry took a step back, it followed him, just an arm length away. ''What kind of dark magic is this?'' Green eyed wizard asked out loud. ''It has to be an illusion.'' He concluded after looking at other heroes, who where checking out their own statues windows.

Then he proceeded to look king in the eyes, difficult because damn screen was in the way! ''Cheap illusions will not convince me, I'm almost sure you broke dozens of magical laws just by exposing those four muggles to magic.'' He warned. _'This has to be a trick, or a prank, or something like that!'_

''We assure you, prophecy and everything we told you is real.''

<strike>**''Then I'm not part of it!''**</strike> Wizard hissed out in Parseltongue, before repeating it again, this time without snake language. ''Then I'm not part of it! You said 4 heroes, there they are.'' He pointed at the four while taking three steps towards the king. ''Me being here is just a mistake.''

The robed man stepped forward. ''If I may, you majesty.'' After receiving a nod, he continued. ''Please check your status, they very fact that you can use it confirms that you are a hero.''

''What do you mean by my status?'' Harry questioned weakly.

''The screen in front of you, read it.'' Itsuki deadpanned.

Harry decided to actually listen, and read the following: 

**Harry James Potter The Wand Hero Lv. 1 HP: 48/48**

** Age: 15 Exp: 0/20 MP: 115/115**

** Sex: Male ** ** Perk Points: 0 SP: 95/95**

** \--------------------- ** ** **\---------------------** **\---------------------****

**** Status: ** ** ** Affinity: Equipment:**

**ATK: 4 Enchanting: 15 Mercury wand**

** MAG: 37 ** **Conjuration: 15 Otherworldly-Clothes**

** P. DEF: 1 Destruction: 15 **

**M. DEF: 36 Illusion: 15 **

** DEX: 27 Alteration: 15 **

** Restoration: 13**

** Alchemy: 9**

He finished reading them out loud and frowned. _'Alchemy and Conjuration sound familiar... but what the hell is the rest!? What is going on?'_

He looked up to ask, only to find everyone staring at him again, but none could match the dumbfounded expressions four weapon wielders were giving him.

''Amazing! Your starting stats are wild!!'' Motoyasu exclaimed as he moved toward him with a smile.

''I guess having prior training in magic has its own advantages.'' Ren commented, giving wizard an approving look.

Itsuki tapped his bow thoughtfully. ''But your HP and ATK are so low, same goes for your P. DEF.''

Motoyasu threw the left arm around Harry, making him even more uncomfortable. ''Leveling up and proper armor will take care of that.'' In right hand he held the spear, and used it to wave away bow hero's comment. ''Besides, he's a mage, what matters are his MAG, M. DEF... and DEX too I suppose. Also, look at his MP, it's almost unfair.''

Not understanding any of the terms they used, Harry swiftly freed himself from the blond and turned to sitting monarch. ''You said four heroes, you do not need me.'' He stated firmly.

King titled his head, thinking for a moment. ''Incorrect, young mage. Magic itself deemed Waves too dangerous to be handled only by 4 heroes, because of that, fifth cardinal hero has been chosen.'' He looked at Harry up and down. ''Hero of the wand: That is you.''

Wizard was stunned by the proclamation.

''This only shows how catastrophic coming waves will be, and-''

''I refuse!'' Harry shouted, glaring at him. ''You can't just kidnap me from one of the most secure places in the world, and expect me fight some wars for you!'' He glared at everyone in front of him. ''What guarantees do I have that you aren't doing all this to assassinate me?''

''My lord,'' Robed man stepped forward once more, with unamused look on his face. ''we only met you today. We do not select individuals who will be summoned by the ritual.''

''Then who does?'' Harry almost slipped into Parseltongue again.

''Magic ritual.'' Robbed man responded simply.

Wizard's mouth went dry. _'I'm....I'm stuck!? No, Dumbledore will find me...That is... if Voldemort won't find me first!'_

''I-I don't even have a wand...'' He mumbled, remembering that he wouldn't be able to defend himself at all.

''You do.'' Voice behind spoke.

Harry turned around, only to meet Naofumi. ''Your left arm, I think that might be the wand you mentioned.''

_'My left arm?' _He looked at it and was rendered speechless for a moment. On his wrist, there was a black wand holster which had a wand in it. _'How long has this been here?'_

He turned off the voices of fellow heroes as they conversed with the king and his officials. He had a wand! A strange one, but still a wand. Wizard was about to take it when he froze. _'What if this is a trap.... What if I'm being tricked again, all this could be Voldemort's illusions in my head... No, I-'_ Paranoid thoughts clouded his mind, each more horrible than the other.

* * *

Naofumi, who was bewildered by attitudes of other three heroes, -as they were demanding rewards for their services- noticed that 5th hero was suddenly very silent. In fact, it was like he became very small and very nervous. Shield hero observed tense teen with sympathetic look, he reminded him of his little brother, who would also go silent like that when something was really bothering him.

Naofumi couldn't help but to walk toward him. Teen looked worse up close, small body was shaking like a leaf in the wind. _'He said he is fifteen. Looks younger...' _Clothes that were obviously bigger than his body didn't help in making wizard look older. With oversized jeans, dusty old sneakers and matchingly oversized white top, he looked most out of place even among five of them. Especially with dark circles under his eyes, which were obviously from the sleep deprivation.

He stopped in front of messy haired wizard and hesitantly put his shield hand on his shoulder. ''You okay? If you are not feeling well, we could ask for a doctor? ...Um, I'm sure they have something that equals a doctor here.'' Every populated area needed some sort of functioning medical center, this world had to have some.

* * *

Harry looked up at the blurry figure in front of him, he seemed strangely familiar. ''S-Sirius?'' Hope in wizard's voice startled the shield hero, making him take a step back.

''Who? No, it's me, Naofumi.'' Less blurry figure of the said man replied.

Harry took two steps back, blinking. ''Oh.'' Wizard sighed in disappointment, but didn't let himself linger on it for too long. _'I need glasses, and more than that, I need to go back to Hogwarts.'_

So, with that in mind, he waited for a chance to insert himself back into the conversation. A conversation which was about....

''Of course, once you repel all the waves, we shall reward you handsomely.'' Said a well dressed old guy to king's left. _'When did he get there?'_

''Is that so? Well, as long as we have your word.'' Motoyasu said with a smug smirk on his face.

Ren continued with a condition of his own. ''We'll work with you, provided you don't turn on us, but do not think for a second that you can tame us.''

''Exactly.'' Itsuki nodded with a smirk of his own. ''We can't have you looking down on us.''

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''What the hell is wrong with you people?!'' Wizard's green eyes were wide open. ''You just got kidnapped, and the first thing that comes to your mind is how to profit from it?'' _'These muggles are not all there, they don't even look slightly concerned about all this!'_

Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to the king. ''Send me back.'' A demand.

King fell silent for a moment; Harry hated how little read he got from the guy.

''We can't, not until the waves are defeated.'' He said with solemn...ish look.

That reignited anger in wizard's heart. ''There has to be another way.... How do I even know that you are saying the truth?'' Question was accompanied by glaring green orbs.

''You dare to accuse his majesty of-'' Well dressed guy began with an outraged look, only to be stopped by the king's raised hand.

''I realize how distressed you might be, young magician.'' He stood up, meeting wizard's rage filled eyes head on. ''However, I truly do not know how to send you back without besting the Waves first.''

Wizard felt his entire world crash and burn at the sovereign's words. _'Damn it, think, think, think... maybe...' _He grabbed the wand -which was cold on touch in comparison to his old one- from his left arm, pointed it upwards, and cast the first spell he deemed urgent enough to get government's attention.

**''Morsmordre!''**

For a second, nothing happened. Then screen popped up.

**Spell acquired: Morsmordre.**

**Spell can't be used until level 20**.

''What hell does 'Spell can't be used until level 20' mean?'' Harry looked around, only to find that everyone was staring at him again.

''Man, spells require certain levels for you to cast? It's gonna be tough for you at the beginning.'' Spear hero commented. ''What spell did you want to cast anyway? I bet it was something cool!''

3 others nodded at his question, looking at him with curious eyes. ''Shame that you can't cast spells until certain levels.'' Itsuki said.

_'These muggles are acting way too calm...'_ Harry thought with a disturbed look on his face. Then he remembered urgency of the matter. ''What does it mean when you say I can't cast spells until certain levels?'' Wizard asked/demanded. _'Is something wrong with my magic?'_

''Exactly as he says, you can't use all of your spells until you are of high enough level.'' Ren deadpanned in almost mocking tone. ''Right now, we are all level 1.''

Harry rolled his eyes, irritated. ''Define what being on high enough level means.''

Awkward silence was the answer he got, even Naofumi looked at him weirdly.

Harry observed them carefully, trying to find the reason for their state of... shock. Itsuki's mouth was open and Ren's eyes were narrowed.

''No way!'' Motoyasu shouted. ''You don't know what leveling is? Do...you... Do you even know what the video games are?''

Harry was officially lost. ''The muggle games? My cousin plays those... I think.'' He remembered Dudley saying something about them when he was bragging to his friends.

''Muggle?'' Naofumi asked.

''Non magical person.'' Harry explained automatically.

''Have you ever played video games?'' Ren questioned.

''Well.... no- Why would I? It's a muggle thing.'' _'And Dursleys would sooner burn them than let me play.'_

One more moment of awkward silence and weird stares followed wizard's answer.

''Holly shit!'' Spear hero said very loudly, walking closer to him. ''What to you do for fun all day?''

''Er...........Magic?''

Itsuki snorted. ''I guess having actual magic in real world would make video games seem not as interesting.''

_'Real world?'_

''Anyway,'' Ren said to get his attention. ''Leveling up is a concept in games where a character experiences some sort of progression that usually entails unlocking new abilities, skills, access to new items, and so on.''

''In its simplest form, leveling up occurs through the process of gaining enough experience points until a target experience point total is reached. Once the target is met, the player's character "levels up," and a new target experience threshold is set.'' Itsuki added with a nod.

Harry looked at still very much open status window. ''...It says Exp: 0/20.... how do I get those ''experience points'' you mentioned?''

_'This is so annoying!' _Wizard thought, what use was the wand if he couldn't cast spells?

''Well, that's very simple.'' Spear hero said with a grin. ''You kill creatures, monsters, demons, bandits, etc.''

Wizard's heart skipped a beat. ''K-Kill w-who?''

''Basically anything strong.'' Motoyasu summarized, looking smug. ''Try the easiest spell you know.''

As odd it was to get advises about magic from muggles, Harry decided to go with it, staying defenceless in unknown place was not an option. So he chose the first spell he learned in his 1st year.

''Lumos.''

**Spell acquired: Lumos.**

The tip of Harry's wand lit up in brilliant light of blue.

Blond grinned. ''You really are a mage!''

Wizard sighed in relief, his magic was still working. _'But now I have a stupid limitation that makes it harder for me to use it... If death eaters find me...'_

Loud clap from the king stopped his thoughts and Heroes conversations among each other.

''It is wonderful to see new a hero showing such talent.'' He stated as formally as possible. ''I trust that we now have an agreement; You will train, level up, get stronger with your weapons and fight the waves.''

''Alright!'' Motoyasu shouted, raising his spear in the air. ''Then 5 of us will form a party.''

Naofumi and Harry cringed at blond's loud proclamations, as did Itsuki and Ren.

''You can't.'' Well dressed official informed with the ever present blank look on his face. ''You will each recruit and adventure separately.''

''Why?'' Itsuki asked immediately.

''It is said that legendary weapons repel each other by nature. If you work together, it apparently hinders their development.''

Right on cue, messages popped up in front of heroes, Naofumi read his own out loud.

**Warning: When users of legendary weapons operate together, it causes an adverse reaction in the weapons. Working separately is highly advised.**

''That confirms it.'' King nodded, looking slightly pleased. ''My research was correct.''

Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from speaking, because his own screen gave the additional warning.

**Warning: No such limitation applies to the Wand Hero.**

''Nox.''

**Spell acquired: Nox.**

Light from the silver wand got extinguished as wizard tried to be discreet about that piece of information.

He was the only one to get it, as evident by lack of questions from other heroes. _'I'll keep this to myself for now, standing out has not worked for me in the past.' _Wizard thought with worry, putting the wand back into the holster. He had more important things to worry about.

''Now then.'' King said, getting their attention. ''The sun is about to set. Rest up tonight and set forth tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll gather the best of the best to form your parties.'' With that, monarch turned to his advisors.

Beautiful young woman approached them, she wore a dress that did her beauty justice. ''We have prepared rooms for you, please come this way.''

Heroes followed her, and so did Harry. _'I don't know what else to do.'_

As they made way through the grand castle, they came across many whispering maids and nobles. None of them approached the cardinal heroes, but gossips of theirs was hard to not overhear.

''Those are the cardinal heroes? So they really did summon all of them here...''

''Why are there five of them?''

''Haven't you heard? The fifth cardinal hero has been chosen!''

''Is that even possible?''

''Apparently so. They say he's a wand hero and a great magician with training even before being summoned.''

''Does that mean that the waves are gonna be more powerful than before? I'm not sure if we should be celebrating.''

Harry decided to block out rest of their chattering. Not soon after, they were brought to the fanciest rooms Harry had ever seen, their stay for the night as servant woman said. After having a dinner with fellow heroes and being impressed by the local cuisine, Motoyasu all but dragged him to his room where Naofumi, Itsuki, and Ren were already waiting for them. Bow hero and Shield hero were sitting on chairs while Sword hero was broodingly leaning on the wall.

''I guess you get special treatment when you are heroes of the legend.'' Blond spear wielder commented as he finally let go of Harry's hand. Then he took a seat on his bed with what could only be described as a thirsty look. ''The girl who escorted us here was a cutie pie.''

Harry awkwardly made way to empty seat near Naofumi as conversation about food and women turned into conversation about the games.

''So this is all like a game?'' Naofumi asked, observing his menu.

''I mean it _is_ one.'' Motoyasu corrected him. ''It's exactly like Emerald Online, though we are all from different worlds as far as I can tell, so names might be different.''

''In mine it's called Dimension Web.'' Itsuki confirmed with a nod.

''Brave Star Online, VRMMO.'' Ren added his own.

''What's VRMMO?'' Harry inquired, tired of being on a different page from everyone.

''It stands for Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online, as name implies, it is a virtual reality multiplayer video game capable of supporting hundreds or thousands of players simultaneously.'' Ren elaborated.

Before Wizard could comprehend the answer, Itsuki asked him a question. ''Where are you from, and what year are you from?''

''Um...'' _'Why is year important?'_ Harry bit his lip. ''UK... 1995.''

''...That confirms it, we are all from different worlds and different times.'' Bow hero explained it to him. ''Besides different years and game experiences, in the world I am from, UK left the EU and collapsed into chaos only to be made into colony by the newly anointed king of united Ireland.''

''In my world,'' Ren continued. ''After leaving EU, UK turned back into the proper empire that now lords over half of Europe after collapse of EU.''

Harry listened to what they said with a shocked look, all the words and thoughts just left him for a moment. He looked at Naofumi and Motoyasu with pleading eyes.

Shield hero took pity on him. ''Relax, different worlds-different events, anything could happen. In my world, UK is in EU and nothing major happened for past 30 years.''

''Same ...here.'' Spear hero mumbled between yawns, already bored with the subject.

''This is... wow... just wow.'' Harry didn't know what to say, so he let his mouth do the thinking. ''In my world, secret magic societies are in almost every nation...''

How he wished for an unspeakable or Auror to apparate in the room and stun/tackle him for telling muggles about magic. _'First time I want them to meddle in my business with their fat noses, and they are not even around!' _At least then it would mean that he wasn't in a different world. What scared him even more was that he was also kidnapped through time as well. _'Even for someone like Dumbledore, finding me in this situation is...'_

''Is there magic in any of your worlds?'' He asked with a hollow voice.

Four shared a look before Naofumi answered him. ''Not as far as we know?''

''Okay then.'' Wizard got up and moved towards the door, with no destination in mind. ''I think I need time alone to process... all that happened.''


	2. Chapter 2

Night passed very slowly for him. Despite extremely comfortable bed, and a room that was the most luxurious one Harry had ever inhabited, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. A problem that began way before his kidnapping by the ritual and people that performed it.

Wizard looked at the ceiling of his room from laying position on the bed, his tired eyes begging for rest. _'I need sleeping draught.'_ Night rest without one became all but impossible for him. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey forbade him from getting more than 2 per week. 

Boy-who-lived briefly wondered if there were any sleeping draughts in this world, after all, they clearly had magic powerful enough to summon someone right out of Hogwarts, bypassing all the protections school was known for. _'I'll have to look around.'_ Harry decided before getting up. 

With a frown on his face, he looked at floating status window in front of him, it automatically folded itself when he didn't search for it consciously. He also found out that he could move it around and change its size with his hands. _'I hope coffee is a thing in this world.'_

''This is annoying.'' 

Wizard sighed. It all felt too surreal, not to mention he had to fight army of demons at some point. _'I have to defeat Voldemort, but before I do that, I need to survive army of literal demons... All of this, because of stupid prophecies -All of my life...'_ Wizard took a deep breath to calm himself; Anger was not something he could afford at the moment.

With that in mind, he took a sit on nearest chair and observed the status menu once more. _'What do those labels mean, what are HP and MP? Hmm, I could really use some help with this, maybe I can ask one of... wait, what's that?'_ There was more right under status window, he almost missed it because of his poor vision. 

**Status. Items. Magic. Skills. Recipes. Party. Contract. Help. **

Harry frowned and concentrated on new words, each of them were accompanied by the matching symbols. After few moments of contemplation, his hand slowly reached out to tap on 'Magic' before deciding to see what 'Help' could reveal. 

Immediately after touching it, one more window appeared on the word help, this one noticeably smaller. What got his attention were the words inside it.

**Help with labels?**   
**[Yes?] [No?]**

Wizard chose yes. In a flash, small window disappeared and nothing happened, making Harry sigh in disappointment. Then, after he looked deeper on his status screen, he noticed the difference. Every term he couldn't understand had a question mark before it. _'Please, let it be that easy.'_ Harry begged in his head as he pushed question mark on HP.

**HP = Health Points. You lose these when you get hit by enemies in battle. When it runs out, you die. **

Teen mentally cheered once he read it (Due to lack of glasses, it took great effort on his part). ''Finally!'' Then it was quickly followed by. ''Wait, I die if I run out of these?!'' 

_'Bollocks.... Itsuki did say that my HP was low, so that's what he meant.' _ He then tapped question mark on MP.

**MP = Magic Points. Consumed when you cast a spell. When it runs out, you cannot cast any more spells. Mana regeneration: 3 per second, 1 in combat.**

He struggled to read it at first, _'I need to get new glasses as soon as possible.'_ but once he did, he couldn't help but to like it. After all, other heroes acknowledged it as a good thing. 

**SP is only possessed by heroes and is utilized when using weapon skills/magic. SP regeneration: 3 per second 2 in combat. **

_'Skills? I'll check those out later.'_

He kept reading. 

**ATK = Attack Power. Normally determines the damage you do when you hit the enemy. (Many other factors affect your battle damage)**

_'Which would be?'_

**MAG = Magic Power. Normally determines the damage your spells/skills do. (Many other factors affect your battle damage)**  
  
_'So this is one of those factors...'_

**P. DEF = Physical Defence; Reduces amount of damage you receive from the successful physical attacks.**

_'1 huh... That's something to worry about.'_

**M. DEF = Magical Defence; Reduces amount of damage you receive from the successful magical attacks.**

**DEX = Dexterity. Also affects the recovery speed of SP.**

Harry's eyes were burning from reading without glasses, so he decided to take a break. He waved away the status window and went out on a balcony. 

''That's nice.'' Wizard mumbled when he saw how large the capital was, even during night-time, its beauty was still very much visible. Architecture, magic, food, people... It was all so different for him! So fresh and unique, it reminded him of moments when he saw Hogwarts and Diagon alley for the first time. _'I wonder how they took my disappearance... When will I be able to go back?'_ Harry was so busy and lost in his thoughts that by the time he heard a knock on the door, sun had already risen. 

He went to the door and opened it. ''What is it?''

''King has summoned you, my lord.'' Soldier replied. ''Others are already waiting.''

Harry sighed. _'Ron, Hermione, Hedwig... wait for me, I'll find my way back.'_ Wizard thought with fire in his eyes, startling the poor man. ''Let's go then.''

Soldier nodded. ''...Right this way.'' 

Wizard followed him to the throne room, where true to army man's words, other heroes were already waiting... As well as bunch of richly dressed people all around the place, even more in numbers than previous time. 

''Harry!'' Spear hero called out with the huge grin, it turned into a frown once he walked closer to them. ''Bad night?'' 

_'Many more to come if I won't find a dreamless sleep potion.'_ Harry thought grimly as he greeted other heroes with a nod. ''You could say that.''

''Now that all of you are here, it is time to introduce brave warriors we have gathered.'' King paused and directed his eyes to main entrance where group of people started coming in. Harry and rest of the heroes turned around to meet them. 

To teen wizard's surprise, some of them were dressed like actual wizards, right down to pointy hats. Of course there were also knights, male and female, elder and younger, heavy armored and light armored, spear wielders, bow wielders, etc. 

Variety was truly fascinating. 

_'But what are they here for?'_

''They are the ones who will fight the waves with you, legendary heroes.''

_'Wait, what?'_

''Now, our future champions! Time to begin your journey by choosing the hero you will follow.'' 

Harry frowned as people moved toward them, standing in front of the hero they wanted. He weighted pros and cons of this. On one hand, it would be good to have someone who knew the way around this unknown place, and as far as he could tell, they were selected because of their considerable combat powers, which would no doubt be useful in fight with demons... On the other hand: Constant vigilance. _'I don't think I can trust people who kidnapped me, even if it was not with evil intentions... not to mention, all of this is shady as hell. For now, I would rather look around on my own.'_

He turned to the sitting monarch. ''I-''

''Seriously...?'' Voice beside him asked. _'Naofumi?'_

''I have to admit, I was not expecting this.'' King commented, looking at Naofumi who was standing alone as warriors chose their heroes. 2 stood behind Harry, 4 stood by Motoyasu (Who had a very satisfied look on his face), 3 for Itsuki and 5 for Ren. 

''No volunteers? He must have no charisma.'' Man standing to king's left commented as another man to king's right leaned over to whisper something in monarch's ear. What Harry found odd -Among other things- was that there was an empty throne near king's own. _'Did his wife pass away?'_ Wizard briefly wondered.

''So there have been rumors around the town that shield hero is ignorant of this world.'' 

''What?''

''What does that have to do with anything?'' Harry's mouth said before he could stop it, curiosity was a curse. ''I'm more ignorant on all this than Naofumi.'' Wizard glanced at two behind him. One was an extremely skinny (almost skeletal like) man in black robes, who looked like he was in his forties, and had a balding head. Other one was completely bald, but much younger (with blue eyes), dressed in the light green armor and carrying two short swords on his hips. 

Wizard looked back at the king with a question in his eyes. 

''Yes, but you also have a prior training in magic.'' King explained. ''Legends say that the heroes come with firm understanding of our lands, people seem to think that shield hero has no such redeeming quality.'' 

''Was someone eavesdropping on our chat last night?'' Ren wondered out loud. 

Harry, who heard that, found it to be all the more reason to refuse working with selected warriors. ''I was about to say that... as much as I appreciate the effort, I don't need help... at least not now.'' Wizard said, addressing the frowning monarch. 

Teen wizard turned to the 2 behind him. ''So you two can go help Naofumi.'' 

Two warriors made no move to do so.

''Same goes for me.'' Ren added, surprising everyone. ''I'm more of a loner, so you guys are free to follow Naofumi.'' 

Once again, no warrior made move to do so. 

''Seriously?'' Shield said with a groan. 

Harry did feel sorry for the guy, he was kidnapped and told to fight... with a shield no less. _'At least I can defend myself.'_ Wizard was considering joining him until he got stronger and could stand for himself -He trusted those muggles more than he trusted entire royal court, at least they were in a same boat as he was... Kinda- or found someone else to party up with. He was about to suggest just that, and reveal that party rule didn't really apply to him _'He might actually die, no time for my caution over such little things.'_ ...when a voice behind spear hero called out. 

''Sir hero!'' 

Everyone looked at who it was, it turned out to be a young woman with royal red hair that could put any of the Weasleys to shame. From the group of females behind Motoyasu no less. 

''Would you allow me to join the shield hero, Lord Motoyasu?'' She asked the spear hero.

''Are you sure?'' Motoyasu asked, not really jumping on the idea. 

''Yes.'' She said, nodding. 

''Okay then.''

With that, she moved to stand by Naofumi, who had a slight blush on his face.

_'That takes care of that, I guess.'_ Wizard thought, looking back at the king. 

''Wand hero, are you sure you want to go alone?'' Monarch asked.

''Yes.''

''Then be it.'' He declared. ''Now then, we shall provide each of the heroes with funds every month. However,'' He glanced at Harry and Naofumi. ''this time, Shield Hero and Harry will get more than others.''

_'That sounds awfully generous of him... but considering that he is asking us to fight literal demons for him, it's only given that he would make sure we are funded well.' _ Wizards thought grimly. 

''Wand Hero will get 900 silver coins, Shield Hero will get 800 silver coins.'' King added/ordered.

When king finished, servants gave each of the heroes heavy bag full of coins. Upon opening his own, Harry found couple of gold coins and lots of silver coins. Wizard stashed them away in his pockets - Fortunately, he charmed them a long time ago, only he would be able to take out the money. It helped against his beloved relatives's confiscatory attitude. 

''Use this to procure all the necessary equipment and set forth on your journey.'' 

''Yes, sir!'' All the heroes, not including Harry, said in unison. 

_'Pair of glasses, here I come... speaking of which.'_

''Would you happen to know where I can buy pair of glasses?'' Harry asked richly dressed man to king's right as other heroes, their parties, and 2 rejected warriors were leaving. 

Man raised an eyebrow. ''Problem with your eyes?''

Harry didn't confirm it verbally, but his silence was pretty telling. 

''You'll find what you want in the market.'' King informed, then he pointed to one of the soldiers standing near. ''He will guide you.''

''Yes, my lord!'' Army man saluted and guided young wizard thru the town. It took them 10 minutes to reach the market. ''Here it is, sir.'' His guide declared before leaving.

Harry looked around the chaotic place of commerce, it was so much like Diagon Alley, full of life and wonder. There was everything, from food and strange creatures to actual magic being performed in public. Black haired teen sighed. _'I miss home.'_

But doing nothing wouldn't bring him closer to going back, so he started looking for a place where he could take care of his faulty vision. After getting strange looks from literally everyone, _'Note to self: Buy clothes to fit in.'_ and asking around, he found himself in a magic shop of some kind. 

It was like any other shop in wizarding world, with few notable differences. ''Oh hello there, young man. How can I help you?'' Asked elderly woman dressed as any typical witch would. She instantly reminded Harry of McGonagall, elderly lady even wore one of those pointy hats, which Harry always refused to wear in wizarding world.

''I was told you might have pair of glasses to sell?'' 

She curiously looked at him up and down. ''Are you the new hero everyone has been talking about?''

''Apparently so.'' Harry tried to keep the distaste out of his voice.

''That is fantastic!'' She suddenly cheered. ''A magician as a cardinal hero-''

''Wizard.'' Harry corrected. 

''No way! You are a wizard too? This is such a joy.'' If possible, she became even more happy and sparkly. ''I'm a witch.'' She announced proudly. 

_'No way, with your robes and pointy hat, I could have mistaken you for a Hippogriff!'_ Harry almost deadpanned before sighing. Clearly, lack of sleep was having too much affect on his mood. 

''Dear, you don't look too good; Are you feeling alright?'' She asked with genuine concern. 

''Yes, just... adjusting.'' 

She gave him one more look up and down. ''You are so very young, and now you have to fight waves for us...I know what will cheer you up, it's something that every witch and wizard loves!'' She said before pulling couple of books from out of nowhere. ''But let's check your natural talent in magic first.'' She guided him to a crystal ball near her, and made him put his hands on it. 

_'Merlin save me, she is not into divination, is she? I really don't need another prophecy right now, or ever.'_

''As expected, you are naturally talented in all magic! It's such joy to have a wizard hero around; There are so little of us left.''

_'Interesting piece of information, but I have too much on my back as it is.' _

''Good to know.'' He tried to keep it short, key word, tried. 

''Now, I heard you were studying magic before being summoned, so I have perfect books to continue your education.'' She pulled out even more books, this time from under the table. ''Look over them and pick the ones that are on your level.'' 

_'My level is 1, so I doubt any of these will be of use for now.'_ Nonetheless, he picked one random book and tried reading couple of random pages. A task made difficult by his poor vision.

''That's all good and ...fun, but I was told you had glasses.... And I can't read this, language is foreign to me.'' Harry said after giving the book a hard look. 

''Oh... So magic of holy weapons doesn't translate writing.'' Witch mumbled to herself. ''Then you are in luck!'' She suddenly added very loudly.

_'She is so energetic...'_ Harry thought as magic shop owner picked up a small black box from the nearest shelf. 

''This is something I've been working on for a month, I believe that once you know what it does, it will be more than worth its price.'' She opened it to reveal black glasses with rectangular glass shapes. 

''Put them on.'' Witch urged.

Harry was against putting on something without making sure it was not cursed or something, but curiosity and the lack of means which would check objects got better of him. He donned the glasses and found them to be perfect, his vision was clearer than ever! 

''And that's not all.'' She said slyly. ''Try reading the book again.''

Harry gave the open book another look, this time with glasses on.

**Magical theory of healing. Chapter 1: The power of intent. **

''Merlin's bread, I-I can read it!'' Surprised wizard exclaimed. ''Translation magic on glasses? It is just what I need right now, and it helps my sight, too.'' He added with approval. 

''It took me month of intense work and magic to make it, thought I would sell it to some rich noble, but selling it to a fellow wizard -and the cardinal hero at that- is more appropriate.'' She said proudly.

''How much?'' Harry hesitantly asked. _'I can't be liberal with my spending, I don't have access to Gringotts here... I don't even know how money works in this world.'_ ''And could you clarify the currency? The worth of silver and gold etc.'' 

''Of course.'' She nodded eagerly. ''It's easy: 100 coppers = 1 silver, 100 silvers = 1 gold.''

Harry nodded, memorizing it. ''As for the price?''  
  
''220 silvers.'' She responded. ''It has protections, so it won't break easily in combat, and it also provides you with safety for your eyes... To an extent of course.''

Harry knew he needed to buy those glasses, if not, other heroes or some rich fellow would buy it first. ''Is it permanent, or do charms require recharging?'' _'It has no runes on it, as far as I can tell.' _

She gave him a weird look. ''Permanent ...unless it's damaged. Tell you what, if it's not damaged too bad, I'll fix it for you with 10% discount.'' 

''Deal.'' Harry said as he put down a book and took out the money from his oversized jeans. _'Dudley's clothes are finally useful for something; Pockets are big enough to fit all the silver.'_

Wizard gave her 2 gold coins and 20 silvers. 

''What about books?'' She offered, gesturing at the pile. ''Best weapon for any wizard is knowledge.'' 

_'My magic works on different rules right now... Rules I don't fully understand. I need to know basics of this world's magic, how different it is from mine.'_ With that in mind. ''Give me basics for theory and spells.'' 

She nodded and picked out two; One silver and one black. ''That would be 35 silvers. And...'' She looked at him up and down, calculating. ''I think I had a backpack with protections, if you want one... it's old so I can sell it to you for 25 silvers.'' 

''Yes, please.'' Harry nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to drag things around with his hands. 

While she was looking around for a backpack, Harry opened the status window. 

**Perk point: Every time level is gained, a point is granted to spend on the perk. They do not need to be used immediately; They can be saved for use later if you do not have the Skill Level required to have that perk. Most perks will have certain requirements before they can be chosen, for example: Most perks for a given skill depend upon the previously obtained perk.**

_**'**I'll have to catch up with one of them to ask how video games work.' _ Harry thought, noting that reading was much easier.

**Status: **

**ATK: 4 **

**MAG: 37 **

**P. DEF: 1+1=2 **

**M. DEF: 36+2=38 **

**DEX: 27**

**Lv. = Level. Each time you level up, you will get an option to rise maximum of SP, MP or HP by 10. Additionally, your stats (with exclusion of P. DEF and ATK) shall go up by 1 with each level. This will continue until level 20, after which they shall go up by 2 with each level.**  
  
_'I think I get why leveling up is important, I will be able to use full arsenal of my spells, and then thi-'_

''Here it is!'' 

Green eyes blinked in surprise; Startled by the witch. She was holding an oversized backpack with both of her hands... Well, oversized for Harry's scrawny body, but not as oversized as Dudley's clothes he currently wore. 

Harry stared at gray (It obviously lost its original color in usage) backpack for a second before nodding. ''Looks good enough on the outside, let's see if it's same on the inside.'' 

Witch nodded and opened the backpack. ''Oh my.'' She said, looking at what was inside. ''So this is where I put it.'' 

''Is something wrong?'' Harry asked, leaning over to see what was the problem. 

Magic shop owner took the out neatly folded black robes. ''This is awkward.'' 

''Why?'' Harry couldn't help but to ask as she put backpack on the counter. 

''Well, you see, this belonged to the infamous fire magician who burned down 3 villages after robbing them. He asked me to improve it against fire, even paid in advance... of course I didn't know who he was at the time, thought him to be some adventurer.'' She didn't look comfortable when she spoke about it. ''If only I had known, I wouldn't even let that monster in my shop.''

''Oh...'' Harry didn't know what to say; Evil wizards existed everywhere. _'Even in another world it seems.' _

''Will he be back for that?'' He finally asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. ''If so we need to alert the ...guards?... and-''

''No, he won't be back for it.'' Witch said, looking at clothes with disdain. ''This all happened 10 years ago, I heard he was captured and executed soon after doing all that, so no one will be coming for this....'' She sighed. ''Speaking of which... Would you like to have it?'' 

Wizard's jaw was wide open at proposal. 

''For free.'' She herself looked apologetic for proposing it. ''I too wouldn't want anything owned by that criminal. Truth is, I really don't want it near me, but throwing it away would be wasteful when someone like you could clearly use it.'' 

Harry closed his mouth and thought about it. _'I already spent more than 2/9 of my budged, and all that without even knowing where I will spend the night... or how much it will cost me, not to mention food and dreamless sleep potions... which are bound to cost large sums of money as well.'_ Harry realized how lucky he had been to have access to his vaults in wizarding world, working with such limited budget was tough; So many necessities needed to be taken into consideration.

''I'll ...take it.'' He reluctantly responded. 

Shop owner's face showed relief. 

''But I have two conditions.''

It melted into guarded look. ''Within reason.'' She agreed, businesswoman mode turned on.

''First, I want you to give me your honest advice on things I should buy to get stronger... And second is information about shops and hotels around here.''

She looked surprised. ''That's very much within reason...'' She gave him an approving smile. ''Truly, information is the most valuable thing you could have asked of me.'' 

After she folded dark robes and put them in the backpack, Harry went straight to the point. ''Where can I spend the night and how much will it cost me?'' 

Elder witch looked thoughtful. ''Tavern is the best place for you, it's cheap enough with one room costing 50 coppers per day, and a standard meal of 5 coppers per person.'' 

Harry nodded and was about to ask more when she continued. ''There are also alchemy shops if you need potions or ingredients.'' 

Wizard's green eyes lit up at that. ''Do they have dreamless sleep potions?'' 

Witch was taken aback by sudden energy in youngster's eyes. ''I... I have never heard of a potion you just described.'' At wizard's look of disappointment, she added. ''I'm not exactly an expert on potions, you should ask them once you get the chance.'' 

''...Alright.'' 

Her eyes once again scanned him up and down. ''You could also use some decent footwear for combat.'' She commented as politely as possible, obviously trying to not offend him.

Harry knew that Dudley's clothes looked bad on him, but he lost care about that years ago. 

''And robes I gave you, an upgrade is a must, I never really got around to actually doing magic on them, but decent blacksmith can improve it to elevate its physical defences.'' 

_'That's something I actually need.'_ Wizard nodded as he took in a new piece of information. 

''I highly recommend Erhard; He is more than worth the coin.'' She said with a fond smile. ''And while you are at it, improvements on the backpack would be useful as well.'' She glanced at said object. ''It retained magic that allows things to be preserved (as you have seen by the robes not even having a bit of dust on them), but lost its durability against water.''

''Is there anything else I need to buy?'' Harry asked. 

''Well...'' She went back behind the counter and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. ''This is a map I got from an adventurer who went missing just recently; The payment for not having money on hand.'' 

''Wait, went missing?'' 

Witch waved his concern away with a shake of her head. ''He is... -was an adventurer. A profitable job that has... its own risks, although it has been happening more frequently for past months.'' 

**Quest offer: Find out why so many adventurers are going missing. Rewards: +200 to fame among adventurers, +200 to fame among civilians, +1500 Exp, high possibility to get rewarded 1000 silvers by the king. **  
**[Accept] [Decline]**

Harry stared at the game window in confusion. 

''Is something wrong?'' Shop owner asked. 

Teen's eyes blinked before looking back at her. ''No...Nothing at all - Back to the map, why should I buy it?''

Witch clearly wanted to ask more questions about his lie, but instead she sighed and explained. ''Active hunting grounds near the capital, this map has most of them marked on it.'' 

''Active hunting grounds?''

''Yes, it means hunting grounds that were active when this map was made, which was a week ago.'' Shop owner elaborated. ''You'll need it to level up.'' 

Harry, who already knew why leveling up was so important, agreed. ''How much?''

''15 silvers for the map, along with 60 silvers for books and backpack, that makes it 75 silvers'' 

Wizard gave the witch 1 gold coin. 

Harry put everything he bought in the backpack, and then threw said backpack over his shoulder. _'Now, what to do with you?'_ Wizard thought as he stared at the quest window. He got the change of 25 silvers from a witch and moved to leave, dumbly nodding at: ''Come back if you need to buy anything, fellow wizard!'' Before exiting the shop. 

As he walked aimlessly around the busy market, he read the quest offer several times; Curiosity was torturing him._'What's the worst that can happen?' _

He chose accept and nodded in satisfaction when quest window disappeared. _'Now I'll take these to weapon shop as she advised ...And then properly look into this status screen of mine.' _

With that plan in mind, he asked few people around, and found Erhard's shop well under 3 minutes. The shop was full with every kind of weapon, there were shields, axes, swords, armors, Naofumi.... Wait. 

''N-Naofumi?''

''Harry?'' Older man asked before turning around and smiling. ''How are things going with you?''

''Shopping.'' Wizard answered with a lazy shrug, he was glad to see a somewhat familiar face. ''You?''

''Same. We are almost done.''

_'We? ...Oh right; The hot read head.'_ Wizard looked around and noticed changing space with the curtain as a visual barrier. He then scanned his fellow hero. _'He got himself a decent looking armor.'_

''No sword?'' 

Naofumi shook his head. ''Apparently we can't use other weapons.'' 

''What do you mean?'' Wizard questioned. 

''I tried to pick up a sword, and it got blasted out of my hand.'' Japanese man explained. ''Then screen appeared, telling me that we can only use our given weapons for combat.'' Black haired college student looked annoyed at that. 

_'...So that's why my wand was destroyed when I tried to attack people who summoned us.'_ Harry thought with longing, missing his phoenix feather wand. ''This sucks.'' 

''It really does.'' Naofumi agreed, nodding. ''Anyway, here for armor?''

''You could say that.''

''Hey, old man!'' Shield hero called.

''What is it? Is she done?'' Voice called back from the other room. Soon after, middle-aged man with a bald head emerged from the open door. ''A new costumer...or is he with you?'' 

''Nah.'' Black haired Asian responded. ''He is the wand hero.'' 

Weapon shop owner and wizard observed each other for a minute. 

''5th Cardinal Hero?'' Bearded blacksmith said out loud before nodding. ''He is dressed weirder than you were, so that checks out.'' 

''Are you Erhard?'' Harry asked, seeking confirmation. 

''That's me.'' Erhard said. ''Need to buy an armor?''

Harry shook his head. ''I would like to know what improvements you can offer on this.'' He put a backpack on the floor and carefully took out the robes. 

''Hmm.'' Was Erhard's response. He took out magnifying glass from his pocket. ''Let me see.''

Harry handed it to him. 

''...Interesting, this is made from magic, very potent one at that.'' Blacksmith murmured as he observed clothes thru magnifying glass. 

''What improvements can you offer?'' Harry asked again.

''Depends on what improvements you want, and if you can afford them.''

''Physical defence is my main need.'' _'Others noted it as a weakness, and it sounds important.'_

Blacksmith nodded. ''Quality chain mail and leather in right places shall take care of that, do you want it heavy or light?''

''...What's the difference?'' Wizard asked with curiosity. 

''Mainly mobility, if you want it light, then you'll have to sacrifice some of the defences it can have...'' He put down the robes and went into sermon about the subject. ''It comes down to your fighting style and pocket size, heavy armor will need more materials, thus making it more expensive than light one, and-'' 

''I think I get the picture, I'll take the light armor improvements.'' Harry said hurriedly. ''I also need footwear that is suitable for combat.''

''Behind you, see if you will like any, I recommend green ones.'' 

Harry turned around and found wide selection of footwear, but the one that shop owner mentioned caught his eye immediately; Dark green ones made from leader. 

He tried them on and found them to be a perfect fit. ''How much?''

''30 silvers.''

''20 silvers.'' Naofumi cut in, startling the wizard. 

''Don't you start that again.'' Blacksmith said with a small groan, but amusement in his eyes was easy to spot.

''Just helping a fellow hero to not get mugged.'' Japanese man defended with a smirk. 

''My prices are superb!'' Blacksmith declared grandly. 

''Mugged~'' Shield hero repeated with even bigger smirk. 

''Cheeky brat.'' Erhard muttered with a smirk of his own. ''27 silvers.''

''23 silvers.''

''That's robbery! 25 silvers.'' 

''Deal.''

Harry watched all this back and forth of trade in poorly hidden amusement. Snicker escaped wizard's lips. ''You two are enjoying this.'' 

''A costumer that knows how to bargain is always welcome.'' Blacksmith replied with joyful laughter. 

''Come on, Harry.'' Naofumi walked closer to him with a mischief on his face, reminding wizard of both Weasley twins at the same time. _'Scary.'_ Japanese student wrapped his left arm around Harry's neck and gave him thumbs up with his other hand. ''Let me negotiate prices... This guy is a bandit; He'll bleed your pockets dry.'' 

Then he sent a 'come at me' smirk at said man. 

Wordless agreement was made; Challenge accepted.

Sensing the upcoming ...price war(?) between the two, Harry quickly added. ''And improvements on the backpack... Something about it being weak to water.'' 

He said it just in time, because in less than a moment, those two were going at it like there was no tomorrow, each of two stating unreasonable prices, which slowly became more and more reasonable until they met in the middle ground. 

''So then,'' Naofumi finished with a villainous grin. ''305 silvers for an upgrade on robes, 10 silvers for repairs on the backpack, and 25 silvers for the boots.'' 

''And you call me a robber?'' Blacksmith muttered with disbelief. ''Deal, but I get to keep your otherworldly clothes.'' 

''Fine by me!'' Naofumi said triumphantly. He turned to wizard in wait of praises. ''How is it? Am I good or what?!'' 

Harry nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say. ''Better than any price I was going to get... Thanks.'' He eventually muttered out lamely. _'That should leave me with 265 silvers.'_

Before Naofumi could respond, female voice called. ''I'm ready.'' 

Curtain was pushed away to reveal red haired woman in the new armor. ''Sir shield hero, how do I look?''

''You look great!'' Naofumi responded with a slight blush. 

''Hope I didn't make you wait for too long.'' She said shyly. ''I- Oh, sir wand hero!?'' 

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. _'I've been called worse.'_ Wizard then turned to blacksmith. ''How long will it take?''

''I'll have it done by tomorrow.'' 

''And if I pay you more?'' Walking around in Dudley's clothes was gaining him too much attention; Never a good thing in Harry's experience. ''Say 25 silvers?'' 

Shop owner looked thoughtful before sighing. ''I'll have it ready by tonight.'' 

Harry paid him 3 gold coins and 65 silvers. _'240 silvers.' _

''So, are you going to hunt balloons?'' Naofumi asked with an excited look on his face. ''You can come with us, if you want.''

''Balloons?'' Harry repeated, wondering if muggle was serious. 

''Yeah, Malty told me that they were the weakest monsters around here, perfect for leveling up.'' 

Leveling up part caught wizard's attention. _'That's right, I'll... have to kill things to become stronger; ...That's sick!'_

''Y-yes.'' _'But I need to do it, without power I'll never be able to go back.'_

''Let's go then!'' Shield hero said with enthusiasm.

Harry didn't share his eagerness, but followed him and a red haired woman anyway. 

* * *

The wast field just outside of capital was a sight to behold, and so were bouncy creatures Naofumi was trying to kill. 

''Take that!'' A hit.

''And that!'' Another hit. 

And another, and another, and another before finally! It exploded to pieces. 

Wizard stared at shield hero's struggle with a frown on his face. _'This isn't so bad, it's like cleaning out Weasleys's garden.'_ He looked around and found that other heroes were doing the same thing, only more effectively than Naofumi.

_'I should do it as well.'_ With that in mind, he slowly walked away from the shield hero and his companion. _'But what spells do I have?' _

He opened his status and chose magic in his menu.

**Enchanting: Conjuration: Destruction: Illusion: Alteration: Restoration: Alchemy:**

Wizard looked at the result with visible disdain. _'My magic is reduced to this...'_ He clicked destruction because it sounded like the offensive part of magic. 

**Destruction is the principal damage-dealing school of magic. Destruction spells often use elements (fire, frost, shock and so on) to damage enemy health. Increasing this branch of magic extends amount of damage you can cause when casting destruction spells. **

**Available spells:**

**Magic bolt (Novice).**

_'Sounds useful... I guess.'_ He would prefer dozens of other spells he knew, but he had no choice. He clicked on it. 

**Magic bolt (Novice).**   
**Description: Concentrated ball of pure mana as an offensive tool - Damage is depended on you MAG and level of destruction magic. **   
**Cost: 7 MP. **   
**Silent casting: Available. **

Wizard heard strange noise behind him, and it was only by his seeker skills -as well as life of dangers he survived thru every bloody year- that he managed to dodge the monster balloon attack. 

He grabbed the wand and pointed it at bouncy monster. It was blown to pieces by a small ball of blue energy which was discharged from the wizard's new wand.

**EXP +1 **

Wizard stared at destroyed monster with a blank look. _'Strange... I just killed it and felt nothing.'_

However, teen had no time to contemplate because he detected more and more of those strange monsters. With a wand raised high, he attacked.

Harry's aim -When wearing glasses- was more than good enough to not miss a single shot and keep the creatures away.

**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **

**Destruction increased to 16!**

**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **

But miscalculation of his MP soon showed its ugly head.

**Warning: Insufficient mana!**

_'Merlin damn it!'_ So that was what he had to work with. Wizard wisely moved backward to avoid getting surrounded by orange creatures, but they were faster. All he could do was dodge their sloppy attacks until he had enough mana to resume the fight. _'My HP is too low... as is my P. DEF, if I get hit, I might actually die.'_

After 35 seconds of careful dodging, wizard slipped and unwittingly let one of the balloons bite him on the right arm. Hot wave of pain shot thru teen's body, and small river of blood followed suit. Angered by this, Harry shot magic bolt straight into monster's jaw. 

**EXP +1 **

He immediately checked his HP.

**HP: 36/48**

_'Naofumi got no damage from their bites, but I have no such advantage.'_

He had to destroy them fast!

**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **

**You have gained 1 level!**

After gaining a level, something interesting happened: His HP and MP got restored to the fullest.

Harry didn't question it, he had monsters that needed to be taken care of. With frightful passion, wizard threw spell after spell at them, quickly eradicating round monsters.

**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1**   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1**

**Destruction increased to 17!**  
  
**EXP +1 **  
**EXP +1 **  
**EXP +1 **  
**EXP +1 **  
**EXP +1 **  
**EXP +1 **

After killing every balloon monster in sight, panting wizard finally allowed himself to fall on the ground .

''You alright?'' Familiar voice asked with concern.

Harry looked up at concerned shield hero.

''You are bleeding!''

Wizard sat up and examined the damage.

''I have couple of health potions, Malty has the-''

''No need for that.'' Harry said, holding up blood covered arm. ''See? No damage at all.'' 

Naofumi stared at woundless limb with open mouth. ''But I saw- And the blood- And you-''

''It's all healed.'' Harry confirmed.

''Is that a wizard thing?''

''...Probably.'' Harry said with a shrug. _'Did leveling up cause this? Will that happen every time I level up?...Only one way to confirm this.'_

''...Is your wand consuming your blood?''

''What?!''

''I think I saw it consume your blood like my shield is consuming balloon monster parts.''

''Your shield eats balloon monsters? -Wait, go back a little, weapons require food?'' _'Don't tell me my new wand is a vampire of some kind!'_

''No.'' Japanese student said with an awkward chuckle. ''In some video games I played, you let your weapon consume monster parts... it unlocks new abilities and such... '' He glanced at other heroes who were also hunting balloon monsters far away from them. ''Other heroes do it, too.'' He observed.

Harry sighed in relief, his new wand was not a bloodsucker, good to know. _'But does that mean I can feed it... my own blood?'_ Wizard sighed again and glanced at the screen.

**+10 To max HP?**   
**+10 To max SP?**   
**+10 To max MP?**

Wizard picked HP, if his life was tied to it, he needed to have decent amount of it. 

**HP: 58/58**

He slowly got up and picked up one of the balloon parts around him. ''So how does consuming part work?''

''You just drop it on your weapon.''

Wizard did just that- Nothing happened.

''That's strange...'' Shield wielder murmured. 

_'Of course, why would it be easy for me.'_ Harry thought bitterly and started walking away from Naofumi. ''You are free to take the balloon parts, if you want.''

''Really?!'' Naofumi grinned. ''Thanks.''

''No problem.''

After 40 seconds of wondering, another pack of balloon monsters attacked Harry. This time, wizard was prepared. 

* * *

He stood among remains of monsters that attacked him, tightly holding mercury wand in his right hand. If setting sun was anything to go by, Harry spent whole day killing them. 

**HP: 78/78**

**Destruction: 20**

**Status: **

**ATK: 4 **

**MAG: 40 **

**P. DEF: 1+1=2 **

**M. DEF: 39+2=41 **

**DEX: 30**

His muggle clothes were torn on the left leg, with stains of his own blood here and there, but no visible wound whatsoever. _'Every time I level up, my MP and HP restores itself, erasing the damage I received in the process... But what about SP?'_  
  
Harry sighed. ''Time to go ba-'' Wizard had to pause because he saw a swiftly growing round shadow on the ground. Then his body moved before mind could catch up; He narrowly avoided whatever was about to hit him. 

Loud sound of something crashing caught the hero off guard, turning around, he got a look at his attacker.

It was an orange balloon, nothing new there... except size, it was big enough to crush a full grown man. 

**A boss monster appeared: Yellow Balloon King!**

_'What in Merlin's name is that?!'_

**After Wand Hero or his allies successfully slay critical number of monsters, the vengeful boss monster shall appear as a reward. Killing it will grant the heroes higher EXP and -possibly- rare items (Does not work during waves).**

Boy-who-lived had no time to think about what he read because monster jumped, once again aiming to crush young wizard for killing so many of its... subjects?

Harry did most sensible thing he could think of, he ran like Dementor was chasing him. 

_'Dang it, dang it, dang it!'_

Suddenly, he felt sharp pain in his back and through his stomach - Wizard's legs gave out from the shock as he fell on his knees.

Green eyes stared at icicle like thing that he was pierced with. 

Panicked green orbs looked behind him, only to find balloon monster shooting another one out of its mouth, like it was a spit.

Projectile neared toward him, aimed at his head. Harry could not move, he wanted to, but bleeding body didn't obey. _'No, I can't die here, I have to go back home, I **refuse** to die here!'_

With his willpower alone, he gripped the wand in his right hand even tighter, and was about to interpret the attack with his own, when someone jumped in front of him.

''Naofumi!?''

''What the hell is that thing?!'' Shield hero shouted after blocking the projectile, it shattered to dust against his shield.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, only for blood to find way out of his lips. From frequent visits to hospital wing, he knew that projectile had hit major organs. The dizziness, difficulty with breathing, and blood in his mouth were all proof of that. 

''You are seriously injured!'' Naofumi moved to help him, only to go back to blocking balloon's attacks. ''Fuck!!!'' _'If I move, Harry will be exposed!'_

Harry on the other hand was fuming with dark anger. He didn't survive Basilisk, Dementors, Death eaters and Dark lord only to be killed in unknown world, by idiotic balloon of all things!

With last of his strength and adrenaline, he clumsily stood up and pointed his wand at distracted monster, who was still attacking Naofumi's shield with projectiles from its mouth. 

_'It's now or never, if I don't level up, I am dead.'_

He put all of his magic in a single attack. Normally, putting too much magic into a single spell would be very destructive... and that was exactly what he was counting on. 

**MP: 100/115**

_'More...'_

**MP: 84/115**

_'Not enough...'_

**MP: 30/115**

_'More!!!!'_

**MP: 0/115**

The blinding ball of magical attack much faster than a regular one. Spell hit the balloon king and killed it in an instant, resulting explosion was as loud as it was destructive. 

''How did yo-Your wounds!'' Naofumi rushed toward him just as projectile in his body disintegrated on its own. Wizard collapsed on the ground.

**You have gained 1 level!**

Harry swiftly took a deep breath as all the pain disappeared from his body. 

''Your wounds -They are... gone? ...Right: Magic'' Dumbfounded Naofumi muttered, observing the healthy pale skin that was injured a moment ago. ''Thank god, I thought you were a goner.''

''So did I.'' Harry said with a raspy voice, metallic taste of blood was still present on his tongue. _'This world... I don't like it at all.'_

**+10 To max HP?**   
**+10 To max SP?**   
**+10 To max MP?**

''Hey, I gained 2 levels!'' Shield hero exclaimed, just noticing his own gain. ''That's so good!'' _'More than I could get on my own in a day.'_

Wizards shrugged, too exhausted to be curious, he just clicked increase to amount of HP. 

**HP: 88/88**

''How does that even work? ...'' Japanese student asked himself. ''Nevermind, are you alright?''

Insomniac teen only nodded, resting after a day of balloon massacres. ''Where are the others?''

''Itsuki, Motoyasu and Ren left an hour ago.'' Older man informed. ''And Malty went with them to get us rooms in the tavern.'' 

''...Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you leave with them?'' Harry asked with a thoughtful look. 

''Well, I wanted to, but she advised me to gather all the balloon pieces for sale, luckily for me, others didn't take any of theirs, so it's a free real estate!'' Naofumi said last part with a huge grin. 

Harry actually chuckled at that, getting up from the dirty ground. ''Let me give you a hand then, it's the least I can do after you saved me.''

Naofumi looked at wizard with concern. ''Are you sure you should be exerting yourself after-''

''There are also few things I want to check.''

''Magic?'' Naofumi guessed.

''Yes.'' Harry confirmed and started.

**''Accio''**

**Spell acquired: Accio.**

The parts of balloon monsters rose to air all over the field, held by some invisible force, then they all flew towards Harry and Naofumi. 

''That's amazing!'' Shield wielder mumbled with awed tone in his voice. 

Pieces of balloon monsters settled into 3 big piles around them. 

Japanese student was almost brought to tears with happiness, grinning at Harry. ''Thanks, man; You just saved me hours of work.'' 

Wizard shifted uncomfortably, being thanked always made him awkward. And his introverted personality, especially around strangers, didn't help either. ''It's nothing, really-'' Something shiny in the distance caught his eye. ''What's that?'' 

Naofumi looked around, interested in what could have caught wizard's eyes, he found the answer on destroyed ground where the boss monster used to be.

**''Accio.''**

**Alteration increased to 16!**

3 items flew toward them. First was a projectile, just like the ones that monster was shooting out of its mouth, and other 2 were -red and blue- potions.

''Solidified monster saliva?'' Naofumi said with a puzzled look on his face, reading the description. 

''What?''

''That's what this thing is...'' 

Harry looked disgusted at it. _'Can't believe I got stabbed by a monster spit, Merlin knows how dirty that is.'_ He felt rather filthy, and he was filthy, covered in his own blood like that. He muttered a cleaning spell under his breath as the spell acquisition window popped up again. Thankfully, there was no level limitation on that spell. 

Naofumi watched with a curious look as all the dried blood and dirt on wizard's body disappeared into nothingness. ''Man, being a mage is so useful.'' _'All I can do is shield things, god... I feel useless.'_

''Don't say that.'' Harry said with the serious tone, almost scolding him. ''If it was not for you and your shield, I would not be alive. Thank you for that.'' 

Japanese man blushed a little out of embarrassment, avoiding wizard's intense gaze. ''Shit, I said that out loud, huh. Sorry.'' 

''You have nothing to apologize for.'' 

Silence fell for a minute as both regarded each other with thoughtful looks. Harry was first to speak. ''Anyway, what about potions?''

Naofumi glanced at the floating objects in front of them. ''Blue one is MP restoration potion (Quality: Normal), other one is HP restoration potion (Quality: Normal).'' 

Harry nodded, then he looked him in the eyes once more. ''Pick one, you helped me kill it, you get your share for it.''

''You killed it on your own.'' Naofmui denied, not wanting to take the kid's loot. 

''Then why did you get EXP as well?'' Wizard challenged with a small smirk. 

''...Brat.'' Shield hero muttered, but there was a fond smile on his face. ''I'll take the saliva then, I want to know if my shield can absorb it, if not, I'll just sell it or something.'' 

''That's fine by me.'' Harry said and took 2 floating potions, moment later Naofumi grabbed his own loot from the air. 

Black haired wizard tucked the potions in his pockets, thankfully they were small enough to fit in. 

''NO WAY!'' Naofumi's excited shout almost made Harry jump, he turned to him to see what caused such loudness. ''I just got +1 ATK from absorbing it.'' 

Wizard nodded, unsure how to respond. The taste of blood in his mouth made him cringe internally, then he cast a charm to clean out his mouth as well. _'Thank Merlin for spells of personal hygiene.'_ Hogwarts didn't really have showers (Unless you were a prefect), only loos; These spells where how most wizards remained clean. _'But I would kill for an actual hot shower.' _

After Naofumi filled two bags with balloon pieces, they headed back into capital. They had to leave most of it there due to lack of means which would allow heroes to actually carry them. 

Well, Harry could probably help with that, but floating remains of monsters were bound to catch unwanted attention on him, so wizard didn't offer any. 

As they walked, Naofumi talked excitedly about adventures and leveling up and how much fun it was going to be. Harry disagreed with his enthusiasm, but said nothing about it for now. Wizard instead thought about things that happened, and might happen. _'What am I doing here? I need to go back, everyone must be worried sick... What if Voldemort gets them while I'm away? What if he tortures them? Ron, Hermione-No, this can't be happening. I'm here, almost getting killed by idiotic balloons while they might be suffering...'_

Horrible thoughts filled his head, each more paranoid than previous one. How would the war be affected by his disappearance? Dumbledore said that because of prophecy, only he could kill Voldemort. Fate's magic and all that. Harry was not really listening while wrecking the elder wizard's office out of anger. Then one more angry thought entered maelstrom of fears and fury: Prophecies. Harry's hatred for them was boundless. His family, his life, all of it was all but destroyed because of one, and now, he was stuck in another one.... _'In times like this, I wonder if I'm a joke of the universe.'_

''You okay?'' 

Angry emerald eyes glared at Naofumi for a second before blinking, looking at him more carefully, and frowning. ''Yes?'' 

Naofumi wasn't convinced by the answer, but he pried not, it would be rude. ''Right. We are here, will you be spending the night in tavern or...''

''The tavern.'' Harry confirmed. 

''Then I'll save you a room before they are all taken.'' 

''T-Thanks.'' Harry said. Naofumi seemed like a good person, he helped him with armor, saved his life, and even offered help afterwards... Not to mention he seemed most normal person out of 3 other heroes, not that it said much; They were all weird muggles. 

''See you there then.'' Harry said as shield hero left. He headed back to the weapon shop.

''Ah, I just finished your armor.'' Owner said as he entered. ''Try them on... You look terrible by the way, Balloons?'' 

Harry's look of disdain was all the answer he needed.

Wizard wordlessly took folded clothes and went behind curtain to change. _'Not bad.'_ Teen thought, it looked good and fit comfortably on his scrawny body; Leather and chain mail on his chest, and bits of Leather enforcements on arms and legs. Along with hoody that cast enough shadows to help him hide his face... if need should arise. 

**Status: **

**ATK: 4 **

**MAG: 41+3=44 **

**P. DEF: 1+1+10=12 **

**M. DEF: 40+2+9=51 **

**DEX: 31**

It even gave him good defenses stat wise. 

Only downside was that he looked like a dark wizard:/ But it did little to change his mind on wearing it. 

Harry exited the changing space and went to check on his backpack. 

''I enforced it to the best of my abilities, without damaging its magical properties of course.'' Erhard said, almost boasting. 

Harry checked books and a map, they were inside, safe and sound. 

''Thank you.'' He said for a work well done and went for the exit. 

''Be sure to come by when you need more armor!'' Harry heard on the way out. 

Now it was time to see if this world had any dreamless sleep potions. 

''How can I help you, Mr. adventurer?'' Old man behind counter asked.

Harry was in a hurry, so he didn't correct old man's mistake, and neither did he want to correct him. ''Dreamless sleep potions, do you have any?'' 

''Sleep potions? Sure I have a few, if you are intereste-''

''Dreamless part is very important.'' He said firmly. ''I want if for that reason only.'' 

Old man fell silent for a minute. ''I've never heard of any potion that could cause dreamless sleep.''

For Harry, this world became just a bit more colorless. ''Are you sure... maybe-''

''Son,'' Elder man interrupted with a gentle voice. ''I've been making potions for most of my life, and I know for sure no such potion exists.'' 

_'Another sleepless night it is then.'_ Harry thought grimly. Tomorrow, he would go look for ingredients to try and make it on his own, until then: ''Do you have potions like this?'' He took out a vial of blue potion. 

''Mana potions, huh. Sure, depending on quality, I have normal ones for 10 silvers and-''

''I'll take 2.'' Wizard cut him off, putting 20 silvers on the counter. _'220 silvers.'_

After relocating most of money and all of potions in his backpack, he went out to aimlessly wonder and think for few minutes. _'Spells... I need more.'_

He needed to know which ones were available to avoid repeat of today. So what he tried first was a disillusionment charm, it worked well, window popped up, informing him that he got another spell, and he became indiscernible to people around him. Luckily there were less people around than during the day. He cast spell after spell on his way to a large tavern; But nothing to flashy or loud.

**Spell acquired: Muffliato.**

**Spell acquired: Silencio.**

**Spell can't be used until level 15!**

**Spell acquired: Sonorus.**

**Spell can't be used until level 10!**

**Spell acquired: Colovaria.**

**Alteration increased to 17!**

When he arrived at the tavern doors, he dispelled charms and adjusted hoody to hide face in shadows even more.

**Spell acquired: Finite Incantatem.**

**Enchanting increased to 16!**

He took a deep breath before entering the mildly crowded establishment, wand hidden away in his new robe pockets for better access. 

As he looked around, place reminded him of Leaky Cauldron a bit. _'When will I be able to see it again?'_ Harry shook his head to dispatch those thoughts; He had to concentrate. Wizard spotted Naofumi and his red haired companion as they were having dinner. 

Stomach growled at the remainder; He was famished. 

He instinctively made way towards one thing that was remotely familiar in the unknown world: Naofumi... But instead of actually talking to him, he just took a sit on an empty table near them, from where he could clearly hear their conversation. 

''It's very impressive how fast you gathered them.'' Woman said, showing off her chest and beauty in a flirty way.

Japanese man responded with a blush at the sight. ''Well, Harry helped me.'' 

Said wizard turned off their conversation for the time being as waitress approached him, a woman in her twenties, blond, short hair, with bluest eyes wizard had ever seen. 

''What can I get you?'' She sounded.. off, even her smile was a bit forced. 

Wizard glanced around at people. ''Standard meal everyone is having?'' It came out more as a question. He continued with quieter voice. ''And water. Also, guy behind me must have saved a room for me, I will be paying for it now.'' He put a silver coin on the table. 

She nodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes... Before said eyes glanced at Naofumi and she froze. 

''Are you... with the shield hero?.... Are you an adventurer?'' She sounded so hopeful.

''You could say that, I think.'' 

She then sat down in front of him and looked around nervously. ''Please, I need your help.'' She whispered. ''I have tried everything, the guild and guards won't listen to me.'' 

Harry frowned and glanced at Naofumi and his red haired companion. ''What is the problem?'' He asked. Thankfully, two behind him were too distracted with flirting?/talking to each other. 

''My twin sister, Beatrice.'' She whispered with contained tears in her eyes. ''S-She-she went missing a week ago.''

Harry motioned for her to continue with a nod. 

''She was...'' Blond took a breath to gather herself before doing so. ''She was meeting with Dante, the local farmer's boy, they fancied each other and I know him, unlike his dad, Dante is a sweet lad, a proper gentlemen.'' Her eyes got more tear filled as she went on. ''They were meeting at nearby village, Lute, as lots of young lovers do these days, but a week ago they both disappeared. I asked everyone, guards and guild won't even listen to me 'Lovers ran off to live together' they said,'' Her eyes burned with anguish and anger at her helplessness. ''I know my sister, I was fine with their union, so she wouldn't leave without telling me anything... Please, I'm desperate.'' Her voice became even lower as her hands shook. ''I fear for the worst, and no one is listening to me... I-I don't have much money to interest an adventurer who would take this matter seriously.'' 

Harry felt sorry for her, he know far too well what it felt like to not know when someone precious to you was in danger or worse, dead. It was exactly what he was going thru, too. 

''All I have is my body, and you can have it if you find them for me, even the news that they are alright and happy will do, please.'' 

Harry's mouth went dry and he lost ability to speak for a moment. 

But she just continued to stare at him with teary blue eyes, giving him time to think. 

Wizard's brain had other ideas... or to be more correct, no ideas or thoughts. Thankfully a window that popped up in front of him turned his mind back on. 

**Quest offer: Find her missing sister and sister's lover, or find out what happened to them. Rewards: +200 to fame among civilians, +2000 Exp, the chance to choose a night with a beautiful woman, and the possibility of loyalty towards you. **   
**[Accept] [Decline] **

This was inconceivable on so many levels. Wizard shook his head and chose accept. ''Listen... Miss?''

''Erika.'' She replied immediately.

''Miss Erika.'' He said slowly. ''I will look into this matter, starting tomorrow. There is no need for.... reward'' Calling it that felt so wrong and sick. ''on this matter.'' 

''R-Really?'' She asked fearfully, as if afraid that he was just lying to her. 

''Yes, I think I know a spell that will help me find them... If not, I'll make sure to put someone more qualified on the task; The way your concerns have been treated was very unfair... I think.'' 

''Is this true?'' She asked again, blue eyes begging him for another confirmation. 

''Yes, you have my word... I know what it's like to lose your family.'' 

She looked like she wanted to cry, but this time with happiness. ''Thank you, sir. Thank you.'' She quickly composed herself and got up. ''Your stay and meal are on the house.'' She whispered before leaving. ''I'll get your order right away, sir.''

Wizard could do nothing but nod. _'Crying women... give me a Dementor any day.' _

''By the way, sir shield hero, aren't you going to drink your wine?'' Sweet voice of a woman asked. 

Harry swiftly looked back with anger in his eyes before just as quickly turning around. _'Damn toad of a woman.'_ Harry thought, embarrassed by almost grabbing his wand to curse Naofumi's companion. In his defense, overly sweet tone of her voice reminded him of Umbridge for a second, the reaction was instinctual. Wizard rubbed his hand, scar on it -''I must not tell lies''- being a constant reminder of the biggest bitch he had ever seen in his life. _'Hope some poor animal ate her... I pray to Merlin for said animal not get indigestion from consuming something as nasty as her.'_

''Nah, I'm not into booze.'' Naofumi's words brought Harry from dark thoughts. 

''Really? This is pretty good, you know.'' Wizard heard how she drank it, and all but moan in pleasure a second later. _'She seems... thirsty.'_ Harry had seen couple of girls do similar things with Durmstrang students... Only this time, it felt more out of place and in your face. Wizard frowned and shook his head. _'I must be overthinking it.'_

''I'd love to drink with you.'' She practically purred. 

Harry and Naofumi were both blushing, wizard's blush was more from embarrassment than her charm. _'That is so improper, but it's none of my business.'_

Wizard adjusted glasses on his eyes, not that they needed it, but still... Gave him something to do, other than listening to their flirting. 

''S-Sorry, but I really don't like it.''

''Is that so?'' Her voice became twice as seductive and sweet. ''That's too bad.'' 

Harry turned rest of the conversation off once again. _'Listening to this is even more inappropriate.'_

Soon after, his meal was brought by a smiling waiter who whispered: ''Thank you.'' 

Harry made sure to tip the young man, he didn't know if tipping was a thing in this world, but risking offending and drawing attention on himself was not worth it. _'219 silvers left.'_

Male waiter looked surprised by it, so feeling fuck up in action, Harry thought fast and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. _'Is it because I gave him too much or because tipping isn't a thing? I don't have copper coins.'_

Wizard decided to not think too much on it and devoured his meal. Almost getting killed by balloons did wonders for the appetite... apparently. 

In 10 minutes, food was no more. After drinking the most rejuvenating water in his life, he was done, ready to... not sleep for a whole night. _'Another night without sleep... How long will I last like this?'_

But sleep without potions exposed him to nightmares about Sirius dying.... Or Voldemort, who despite Dumbledore's reassurances, was still very much present. Harry was almost sure that dark lord was creating nightmares for him, waiting for young wizard to let his guard down. _'I can not risk it, even in another world... at least not yet.'_

''I'll head up after I drink some more... although I feel so lonely drinking alone.'' Sweetness in her voice was really getting unbearable, Harry tried to not hold it against her. _'Umbridge really did a number on me, huh.'_

''Thanks for joining me, a shield hero who can't fight at all.'' Naofumi said with most genuine gratitude the wizard had ever seen. 

''It's alright.'' She responded. ''Goodnight, sir hero.''

''Night.''

With that, Naofumi left, and so did Harry. Wizard followed him, trying to not attract too much attention. He caught up with shield hero in the hallway, right when he was about to go in his room. 

''Naofumi?''

Hero paused before turning around. ''Do I know yo-Wait, Harry?''

''Yep.''

''Nice armor.'' Shield commented, assessing it. ''You look like magician only a suicidal would cross.''

Was that a compliment or a critique?   
  
''...Thanks?''

Japanese man gave a kind smile. ''So anything you need?''

''Could you show me to my room?'' _'Erika forgot to tell me which one is mine.' _

''Sure.'' Naofumi said, walking toward the door that was opposite to his room. He opened it. 

_'Oh...'_

''Thanks.'' Harry said and walked inside. Upon entering, he noticed that the door had no lock. _'Well... It's not like I'll be sleeping or anything.'_

He gently put backpack near the bed, then he took a sit on said bed.

All the exhaustion, both physical and mental, chose that moment to remind his body and mind of their existence. _'Maybe just laying for a minute or two wouldn't be so... bad.' _

Then his eyelashes felt like heavy weights, and sleep took firm hold of his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is for fun only.


	3. Chapter 3

_Professor Dumbledore looked at him with the usual twinkle in his eyes. ''Harry, how are you feeling?''_

_Harry shrugged, sinking further into the hospital bed. _

_Elder wizard sighed. ''Do you want to tell me what happened?''_

_Lifeless eyes of the eleven year old wizard stared at him without any emotion. ''...I'm sure you already know most of it, headmaster.'' _

_''True, but something is bothering you; You haven't said a word to me since you woke up.'' He explained. ''Do you worry about your friends? They are alright, I assure you, you'll be able to see them soon enough.''_

_''I know they are alright, Madam Pomfrey already told me that.'' Harry said tonelessly._

_A frown blossomed on headmaster's face ''Then what?''_

_Harry hesitated. ''I... -Professor Quirrell... I killed him.'' _

_''Oh...'' Dumbledore whispered, twinkle in his eyes no longer present. _

_''He and Voldemort, they wanted to kill me... They...'' Younger continued with tension in his voice, clenching the bed sheets with all his strength. ''I don't even know how- I just touched him and- I... He just...'' Boy-who-lived couldn't finish it. _

_''...I understand, Harry.'' Headmaster said eventually, sitting on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. ''I'm sorry you had to go through this so soon.'' _

_Harry frowned a little, looking at professor in the eyes, his own were full of confusion. ''...Headmaster?''_

_''Your mother's protection was stronger than I thought it would be, it made you a murderer... Albeit unintentionally.'' Elder wizard added gravely. ''I wanted to make you see what kind of evil you were going to face in the future, it was just suppose to banish the dark lord, not kill his host... I thought I calculated every possibility, even stone was fake.'' Bearded wizard sighed with genuine sadness. ''I did not want you to stain your hands with blood so soon, thought least I could do for your parents is to give you a happy childhood in Hogwarts...'' He stood up and turned around, it seemed like he wasn't even talking to Harry anymore; Just himself. _

_''...Professor Dumbledore,'' Harry called with a puzzled look on his face. ''You knew that Quirrell was possessed by- ...by **him?**''_

_Albus Dumbledore suddenly froze, before turning around with a determined look in his eyes. ''I'm sorry, my boy... Failure is all mine, but worry not, you will not turn like Tom, this time I'll make sure to do it right.''_

_Lost green eyes stared at him as younger tried to put pieces together. ''Professor, who is To-'' Before he could finish, wand was already pointed between his eyes. _

_''Obliviate!'' _

* * *

Harry jolted up with a choked scream, only for something to wrap around him with the unexpected tenderness. 

''It's okay, you are awake now.'' Voice said softly. 

Surprisingly enough, his body relaxed without asking him. Soon after, he was released from a gentle embrace. 

''Feeling better?'' Blurry figure asked. 

Harry didn't speak for a minute, his brain still in restart mode, but when it finally turned on, he immediately answered with a question of his own. ''My glasses, where are they?''

''Right here.'' Familiar figure replied before moving away from him. Now that the person was not so close to him, he could see more clearly who it was.   
  
''Here.'' Naofumi held out Harry's glasses toward him. ''I was afraid it would break because of your violent nightmares, so I took them off for you.'' 

''Oh...'' Owlish blink that the young wizard gave could put Hedwig's own to shame, he took the glasses and donned them. ''I'm sorry, I- ...I didn't realize I fell asleep, I probably woke you up.''   
  
''It's okay.'' Naofumi said with a small smile. ''My little brother had nightmares when he was little, too; I have experience with those kind of things.'' Said smile turned into a concerned frown. ''Although, it was never as bad as yours... are you alright?''

Harry didn't feel alright, insomnia was eating away at his already fleeting sanity and health, he was stuck in a different world (away from his friends and allies), without his full strength, while also bound by another prophecy which stated that he had to defeat armies of demons to go back. At that moment, the amount of envy boy-who-lived felt at muggle heroes was as colossal as it was depressing._'They have it so easy, none of them looked even remotely concerned by being kidnapped and told to fight, if anything, they were eager...' _

''Harry, are you here? Please tell me you are alright!'' Hands on his shoulders were shaking him. 

Green eyed wizard blinked again. ''Sorry, got lost in thoughts a bit.'' 

Japanese man sighed and stood back. ''I'm not prying, but who is Sirius? You kept calling him in your sleep...'' He avoided eye contact. ''When I tried to wake you up... you mistook me for him before asking me to not leave you.'' 

Harry's head fell a little with sadness.

''You don't have to answer me if you don't want to; That goes without saying.'' Naofumi added. ''I just thought that getting it off your chest would help, I'll listen if you want me to.'' He finished lamely, but with great honesty. 

''...He is... he _was_ my godfather... only living relative of mine that meant something.'' Harry answered truthfully. ''He was murdered recently.''

''My condolences.'' Naofumi said respectfully. ''I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories.''

Harry laughed with a bitter/hollow feeling in his heart. ''Bad memories are always there, so don't worry about it, not like I'll forget them.'' 

Asian man frowned but said nothing to that. 

The wizard noticed that Naofumi did not wear his new armor. _'I slept in mine like a child... How shameful.' _

''Anyway, sorry for waking you up.'' Harry continued, getting up and looking around his room. ''I'll make sure to keep myself awake this time, so you are free to go back to sleep.'' He glanced at the window. _'What time is it?'_

''I slept already; It's morning now.'' The Asian hero informed him with a shrug. ''You latched onto me when I tried to wake you up, it seemed to help you calm down... So I kind of spent the night here.'' He finished awkwardly. ''Sorry.'' 

The wizard looked very embarrassed by that, unable to look at him in the eyes. _'This is so inappropriate! ...but I guess he meant well, and I am at fault too, I should not have fallen asleep.'_

Naofumi shifted uncomfortably. ''Last night I came to ask if you wanted to come with Malty and I to level up... I know we have to work separately, but after yesterday, wouldn't it be better if you stayed near us? At least until you find companions of your own.'' 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, just yesterday he was contemplating same thing for Naofumi. 

_'Companions of my own, huh... I guess I should, if yesterday is any indication, surviving alone will be all but impossible.'_

''I- thank you, but I have to decline.'' Harry said as officially as possible. ''I have to help one woman find her missing sister, and try out some spells in the process... thank you for offering anyway, I'll look around to find if anyone wants to... work with me.'' 

It seemed that a bit of sleep did nothing to fix his mental exhaustion.

''Good to hear.'' Naofumi said with a nod. ''Make sure to get someone with melee attack capabilities, in the games, mages rely on them when they are out of MP.'' 

''...Makes sense, I guess.'' Harry mumbled, very much dejected. _'This limited by mere numbers, how weak I've become.'_ Angry thought entered the wizard's mind. He hated being powerless, he would be so easy to kill. _'What if I'm permanently stuck like this... how will I defeat Voldemort like that!?'_

The wizard shook his head, he couldn't afford such thoughts: He had to become strong. _'Failure means the death of everyone I care about... Never again.'_

''Well, I'll be off then.'' The shield hero moved to leave. ''Take care of yourself.'' He said before closing the door behind him. 

Now that he was alone, Harry had a time to contemplate that weird nightmare of his. From all the other ones, it felt different and... personal. _'Voldemort's tricks, it has to be.'_

He moved to pick up his backpack: Money, books, potions and a map were untouched, just as he left them. Harry thought about what the shield wielder said, and as logical as it was, he was hesitant to actually go for it. _'Naofumi seems trustworthy, maybe I should tell him that ''heroes can't work together'' rule doesn't apply to me? Better near him than with complete strangers... Yes, after I'm done with finding Erika's sister, I'll join them.'_

With the backpack on his rear, he made way outside to do just that, but when he was about to knock on the door, he heard: ''It's not here!'' 

Young wizard had the wand in his right hand in a second. With haste, he opened the door and readied himself for battle. 

What he found was a panicked Naofumi who was looking at him with wide eyes. ''What happened?''

''The money I got from the king, my chainmail, all of my stuff... it's all gone!'' Naofumi told him with a worried look on his face. 

''You've been robbed...'' Harry muttered, instantly feeling guilty. _'If he hadn't spent the night with me... If I hadn't fallen asleep.'_ ''We need to get Aurors- I mean guards, right? I'll speak with the owner to ask if anyone saw anything suspicious, you go and get the guards.'' 

The older man nodded and went out to call the authorities. 

Harry stayed. He looked at empty room with suspicion from bed to table and in-between. It was completely devoid of any personal belongings. He thought about spells that might help him find some evidence... only one came to mind. 

**''Accio evidence of theft.''**

Despite specifying the target, nothing happened. Wizard put away the wand in his holster, and tried searching the room without magic, result was the same. 

Boy-who-lived sighed and left the room, going down to ask around if anyone saw anything. 

''I saw nothing, no thief or anything resembling a thief.'' Owner said, his wife nodding vigorously. 

None of the waiters/waitresses that were present had anything useful to report either. When he asked around for Erika, they told him that her shift was after sunset. 

_'Where is Naofumi? Shouldn't he and guards be here by now?'_

Harry went outside to talk with nearby guards... Only for them to jump in surprise. 

''Sir hero, we've been looking for you!'' One said. 

''Why? Did something happen?'' Wizard asked. 

''The king has summoned every cardinal hero! Please come with us.'' Second guard declared. 

They silently escorted him toward the castle. Harry didn't like this, something was off, he could tell. Was he in trouble? For what? Or was this about theft, surely it was not something that required the presence of every hero. 

Then something truly baffling happened. Right when they were at the castle gates, they stopped to witness two other guards drag Naofumi toward them. Said guards unceremoniously kicked him out, making him stumble and fall face down, right in front of Harry. 

Wizard blinked before his green eyes exploded with a glare. _'What the bloody hell?!'_

Soldiers that kicked the shield hero out looked very satisfied with their actions. Giddy even. They shamelessly high-fived on their way back. 

Harry held out his hand to help Naofumi up, only for it to be slapped away by the other man. ''Fuck off!''

Once again, boy-who-lived was left speechless as a muggle glared at him with the hatred and contempt of purest kind. _'What is happening?' _

''What happened? Naofumi, why-''

''Like you don't know!'' Japanese man snapped at him, words and eyes filled with accusation. ''You are in on it too, aren't you?'' 

''What are you talking about?'' 

Naofumi wasn't even listening to him, he was already on the move, walking past him. 

This made no sense! Naofumi was livid and... If the look in his eyes was anything to go by... very hurt. Harry frowned and tried to put a hand on his shoulder to make him turn around. ''Please wait, tell me wha-''

His hand was slapped away once more, and this time, Naofumi swung a fist at him. Or at least he tried to, two guards that were escorting Harry tackled him on the ground. 

Harry had enough. ''Get off him!'' 

Guards were not listening, too busy shooting insults at Naofumi who was struggling to fight back. His punches and kicks did literally nothing to stop the two on top of him. 

''You criminal scum, how dare you attack sir hero after what you did.''

''You devil, you should be execut-''

Harry took out his wand and point it at them. 

**''Wingardium Leviosa.''**

**Spell acquired: Wingardium Leviosa.**

Two guards were lifted high up in the air, much to their surprised cries. 

''Let us down!''

''Stop this!!''

Harry lowered them near the ground, before deciding height to be survivable and painfully dropping them like heavy bags. 

Painfilled groans erupted from their mouths before Harry howled at them. ''Shut your mouths!'' 

They obeyed. 

''Now.'' Harry stared down at Naofumi who was looking at him with a hateful glare. ''Tell me wha-''

''Go ahead.'' The shield hero snapped, interrupting him. ''I bet you are itching to use your magic on me, you know I can't fight back, have fun while you can.'' His every word was filled with venom. 

The wizard's heart beat with pity. _'What happened to you in such a short time?'_ He wanted to ask. 

Instead he weakly waved the wand and muttered a cleaning charm. 

Dirt from Naofumi's clothes disappeared, even his skin looked like he was fresh out of the shower. 

Said man looked down on his clothes, then back at Harry, whose eyes did not look at him with the hatred like everyone else's did. And for just a second, Harry saw anger and hate in man's eyes decrease... Before going back up with vengeance! 

Naofumi stood up to look at the wizard face to face. ''I'm not falling for it.'' 

Harry did not know what to say to that, or what to think about it. All he knew for sure was that the guards suddenly hated Naofumi, who was furious and hurt, expecting an attack from everyone. 

Taller man stared down at the short wizard's eyes. ''And even if you did mean it, you soon won't.'' He all but spat the last part before storming off without looking back.

This time, Harry did not try to stop him. Instead, he hid away his wand, and turned toward the two guards that were helping each other stand up after their fall. 

''Hurry up, I have to talk with your king.'' He ordered, daring them to disobey or say anything. _'Something happened in their meeting.' _

They wisely opted to not anger the wizard and silently led him to their king. 

* * *

When he reached his destination, the grand room was filled with nobles, guards and other heroes, as well as a red haired woman and the king. 

_'What is Naofumi's companion doing here, shouldn't she be with him?'_

King greeted the youngest hero with a formal nod. ''Ah, Wand hero. I'm glad you were finally found.'' 

Harry instantly went for what he came for. ''What happened?'' 

''Something terrible.'' The king answered with a disdain in his voice. ''The shield hero... he tried to rape his companion.''

Harry's mouth fell open. ''What?''

''He dragged me into his room.'' Malty cried out with a sob. ''He was very drunk and aroused... I tried telling him to stop, but he didn't listen.'' She held hands with the spear hero, while seemingly shaking from fear at the memory. ''He started tearing off clothes from my body... and licking me everywhere, I barely made out of his room.'' She broke down into tears in Motoyasu's arms. ''I was so scared, sir hero!''

Then the guard came out in front of him, holding in his hands a piece of damaged woman's clothing. ''This was found in shield hero's room after the search.'' 

Murmurs and gasps behind him followed suit. 

''That monster.''

''I knew he couldn't be trusted.''

''At least we have a new hero to replace him with, must be why magic chose another one.'' 

''That scum should be killed!'' 

''A disgrace as a human, his manhood should be cut off and fed to dogs!''

Harry closed his mouth and concentrated on his thoughts. _'I have a strangest feeling of deja vu right now.'_ This all seemed pretty convincing on a surface level. He first thought about the possibility of Naofumi being a person who would defile someone in such a disgusting way... _'No, he wouldn't, this is bloody stupid. Also, what search? I have not seen them search anything, and they couldn't have done it before we woke up because the people I have spoken to would have mentioned them searching Naofumi's room.' _

Wizard's eyes narrowed with the fiendfyre in his gaze. _'This was obviously here when they accused Naofumi, and I have not seen a single guard in the tavern while it was happening, nor did anyone mention their presence at any point...' _He repeated those facts to himself several times, not liking the conclusion his thoughts came to. _'This is fake, they never searched his room!'_

''Sir wand hero,'' Malty called to him, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. ''please don't go after him, despite what he did, he is still the hero, we need him to fight off the waves.'' She let go of the blond man and hugged Harry instead, her endowed chest pressing onto his own, even if she was taller. ''I'll be strong for Melromarc, I-I will fight through this, I promise!''

She hugged him harder. Her tears were very convincing, Harry almost genuinely believed her... Almost. The problem with her story, evidence, and tears was just one: It made no fucking sense from logical and factual point of view! Especially not to someone who was there when most of what she described allegedly occurred. 

''Miss, let go of me, please.'' Harry said as calmly as he could, moving away from her touch. 

''Sir hero?'' She looked at his face, expecting rage and sympathy for what happened to her... instead, all she found was a clod look. ''Huh?''

''Is this all the evidence you have?'' The wizard asked without any pity for her. 

''You need more?!'' Motoyasu exclaimed in disbelief. ''Look at her, what more do you need?'' 

Other heroes, Ren and Itsuki, just stood in the background. Silent as shadows. 

Harry looked over at her, before shrugging. ''Tears can be faked, I've met many who could deceive you in such ways.'' _'Pettigrew...'_ He thought darkly. 

The room went silent, with all eyes directed at boy-who-lived. For once, he didn't give a single fuck about it. He just stared at Malty with a clod, calculating look.   
  
Monarch stood up from his throne with a deep frown on his face. ''Are you accusing her of lying about such a thing?'' It was as if he was daring for Harry to say it.

And dare it he did. ''I don't believe her.''

Outraged voices behind him started talking, scolding, gasping. Harry listened not to a reactionary mob. 

''Sir hero, why?'' Malty readied another round of tears.

Harry held out his hand to stop her, icy look of indifference on his face was unwavering. ''Spare me your tears and stick with facts: Was Naofumi drunk when he allegedly assaulted you?'' 

''Y-yes.'' 

_'She is really doing this...'_ Harry thought furiously. 

''Why were you in his room?''

''He... dragged me there, right after the dinner!'' She said with ever convincing look of pain on her face. 

Uncaring about the emotional state of a woman before him, wizard carried on. ''Is that so, then what happened?'' 

''H-he tried to rape me!!!'' 

_'Lying is like breathing to her!'_ Harry thought with disgust. 

''What happened after it?'' 

''I -I ran, somehow, I managed to shove him away and-'' She did not finish, acting like thinking about it caused her trouble with breathing. 

Harry only raised an eyebrow. ''And after that?''

''I ran to sir Motoyasu, he- he helped me.'' Said man was to her side at the mention of his name, pulling her in tight/protective embrace. 

''Stop it, can't you see you are hurting her by making the poor woman remember such a terrible experience!'' Blond yelled. 

''An experience that is a lie she created!'' Harry snapped at him, cold look melting into the enraged one. ''I was there when most of what she lied about happened: Naofumi did **not** drink, despite her offering it over and over again.'' Green eyes glared at Malty; She was more than surprised. ''He went up to his room alone, while she stayed to drink more wine. I was sitting near them, I even heard their conversation.'' 

With every word, Harry's voice rose. He was all but shouting at the end. 

''Lies, I did not see you there, please don't lie!'' Malty yelled out with a glare. 

''You did not see me because I did not want you to see me!'' Harry shot back at her. ''And I'm glad I did, if I hadn't, I might have fallen for your academy film award worthy performance.'' 

''You can't prove you were there!'' She insisted. 

Harry took out his wand and cast a disillusionment charm on himself, becoming invisible to the people around him.

''With just a single word!'' 

''He is that powerful already!?''

**''Finite incantatem.''**

Young wizard appeared in front of the king. ''As you can guess, I will not be seen unless I want to be seen.'' He repeated with a controlled voice.

''So that's how the people assigned to look after you lost track of you.'' The monarch said with a dissatisfied look on his face. ''But that changes nothing, the shield hero could have tried to rape her after you went to bed.''   
  
_'So I was being spied on, they must have lost me when I used the disillusionment charm for the first time.'_ Harry glared at the bearded king with repulsion: He reminded him of Fudge. ''It changes everything! Not only did she lie about Naofumi being drunk, but she also lied about how she got into his room.'' 

_'It was her... that's why no one saw anything suspicious... She stole from Naofumi and then accused him of ...**this!**'_

''All this without even mentioning that Naofumi spent the night with me, in my room, do tell how he tried to rape her while also being with me the whole time?!'' 

Stunned by his words, the king froze with his mouth open as did everyone else in the throne room.

Harry looked around, observing their shocked looks with a confusion on his face.

''...Dear god, he seduced you?!'' Spear hero shouted with a horrified look.

''What?'' Harry looked at him as if Motoyasu was the dumbest creature to ever walk on earth. 

''Taking advantage of his youth and inexperience to do something like that... right after he tried to rape me.'' Red haired actress said with the fake pity in her eyes, her hands were on her mouth to conceal a smirk. ''I'm so sorry! If only I had known that he would try to assault you too.'' She wailed before going back to sobbing in Motoyasu's arms. 

The wizard was lost for words._ 'Are you for real right now!?!?'_

Harry could not believe their audacity! Left hand on his right hand was the only thing that stopped him from blasting them away. 

''Are you all out of your fucking minds!'' He roared at them. ''I am a direct witness of her lies, Naofumi did not seduce or any of that bloody bullsh-.'' 

''You poor thing.'' Malty cut in with that Umbridge like sweet voice... And for the first time, Harry was glad he had a level restriction on his spells, if he didn't, she would be dead; Consequences be damned. 

''He doesn't love you, for him, you were just a convenient, half-willing, pleasure meat after **I** escaped.'' The tone of her voice, it was pathetically easy to see smugness in them. 

_'Did she just... brag about being a first choice victim... about someone who she says tried to rape her?'_ Harry thought with a disgusted look on his face. 

Even worse than her spewing that hot garbage out of her mouth... was the fact that people around them seemed to be buying it!

''Disgraceful, to even go after a fellow hero like that, devil of the shield truly knows no shame.'' One of the nobles said. 

''Unforgivable, he should stand trial again!'' Another proclaimed. 

''Right on, if he is not dealt with, god knows who will be the next victim.''

They looked at him with... pity, some were fake, some were genuine.... but all of them were downright insulting. Harry felt dirty just by their eyes being on him. And how familiar was that feeling, it's like he never left the wizarding world. None of the people in the throne room cared for a truth on the matter, he realized that much. After a whole year of the ministry harassment against himself, puppets were easy to spot. _'And who else can be the puppet master... if not a person with the most power in this room?'_

His distrust against the king and people around him was validated to the fullest. _'Moody was right, constant vigilance is never too much.'_

Of course none of that answered why the monarch would do such a thing. '_Why frame a person who you summoned to save the world?_ ..._I must be missing something, they are not that stupid, are they? ...Then again... Fudge was like that, too. One year I was a saviour for them, in next two I am a lying kid who is looking for attention.'_

Just like him in the wizarding world, whatever trial Naofumi went through was a sham... And it angered already furious wizard even more.

_'But if there is one thing I learned about fighting a power like the ministry of magic...'_ Harry thought as he hid the wand inside his robes. _'It is that battling them in the open is not doable, not when you are not powerful enough... for now, I must...'_

Harry could fight, shout, bring facts to the table and dismantle Malty's lies, but there lay the problem... Neither nobles, monarch or heroes seemed to care about the truth. They seemed to have already made up their minds, dismissing facts as... ramblings of a seduced young man. _'The sheer stupidity of their reasoning is a proof of their corrupt intentions... I must get out of here before I actually kill them.'_

He wordlessly moved to leave, hands clenched into fists. _'I'm sorry, Naofumi, I have too much to lose by fighting them upfront.'_

Two guards with spears, same ones that escorted him, stood in his way. 

''Hey, his majesty has not dismissed you yet, boy!'' One of them informed with a smug look, visibly enjoying the look of contained rage on wizard's face. 

Harry was about to check if bombarda was available on his level, when Naofumi's ex-companion called out to them. ''Let him go, he is as much of a victim as I am.'' 

_'You lying twat!' _

''Harry!'' Spear hero called out to him. ''Please wait.'' 

Harry paused, glancing back at him. 

''I-''

''Save it.'' Harry cut in with a glare. ''Nice armor, hope it was worth all this circus.'' 

Wizard stole one more glance at chattering nobles, frowning king, smug Malty, as well as Ren and Itsuki -Two of them looked like they didn't give a single fuck about the world around them- before leaving. 

* * *

He stood in a familiar field where balloon monsters were many, Harry was there because he just wanted to take out his anger on them... but it seemed that he was not the only one who had such an idea. 

The shield hero had several of those monsters trying to bite him, but he did not seemed to care, not like they did any damage to him. No, he was too busy repeatedly punching them with all of his strength. 

''...Naofumi.'' 

Said man froze, suddenly on guard. ''What do you want now?'' He asked with controlled voice, not even bothering to turn around. 

Harry hesitated. _'Maybe I should start with small talk?'_ ''Where did you get the clothes?'' 

Japanese man turned around with impressive speed, glaring at him with familiar hatred. ''None of your damn business, you are not taking them from me.'' 

''I was not planing to take anything from you.'' Harry assured with sincerity, holding up his hands like he was approaching an injured magical creature.

_''You must show it your sincerity, Harry.''_ Hagrid's voice from one of their lessons echoed in teen's mind. _''Honesty is what poor thing needs, that's why most of them like me so much.'' _

''Listen, I-'' 

''I see, you are here on her command, aren't you?'' Naofumi cut him off, looking at Harry with distrust.

''If by 'her' you mean that bloody liar who accused you of rape, then no.'' 

The shield hero was a bit taken aback by that, before scowling. 

''Oh, I get it, you want to use me too.'' 

Harry's patience finally snapped. He didn't even register that he had a wand in his right hand.

**''Accio.''**

Older hero was dragged on the ground toward Harry by invisible hands, but he had no time to contemplate that because wizard grabbed him by the shirt to lift him up to his face. ''I do not want to use you, I don't believe a word out of that woman's lying mouth, for fucks sake, you were with me the whole time!''

Naofumi watched wizard's rage-filled green eyes with wider ones of his own. Harry was genuinely angry.... for him?

''And that fucking cretin of a king! I hate his kind of people the most-UGH!'' Harry let go off shield hero, before pointing his wand at advancing balloons that Naofumi left behind after accio was used on him. 

Blasts of pure magic shredded them to pieces; Harry showed no mercy, no hesitation, no pity. Bolt after bolt followed until area around them was free of those pests.

**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1 **   
**EXP +1**   
**EXP +1 **

**Destruction increased to 21! **

Breathing hard from amount of anger he vented, Harry glanced back at Naofumi who was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed. Rage and distrust radiated in waves from the Asian man, but at least he looked like he would listen. 

Green eyed magic user sighed, before sitting on the ground in front of him and putting his wand away. 

''Listen, I tried to tell them you were innocent, but soon realized that they did not really care, they dismissed my testimony completely, and-'' Wizard paused, should he tell him that they put more slander on their names? ''...they said too much bullshit for me to repeat.'' 

Shield wielder listened to his story with impassive look. 

Harry frowned before continuing. ''Once I realized the amount of bollocks I was dealing with, I left. I... I just wanted to tell you that I know what you are going thr-''

''How can you?'' Naofumi interrupted, angry. ''You have no idea of what I'm going through, this kind of shit has never happened to you, fancy wand waving asshole!'' 

Dangerous look settled in Harry's eyes.

Naofumi could not help the chill that ran up and down his spine. 

''Back home, I had to deal with the exact kind of crap you are going through,'' The wizard was all but hissing. ''powerful people slandering your name, a lying bitch you just want to strangle with that repulsive smirk of hers, and all the glares from people who don't know better.'' Harry paused, remembering all the pain and humiliation for wanting to warn them. He did his best to not look at the scar on his hand. 

Then green eyes glared at Naofumi with the rage which said man didn't earn. ''But even through all that, I had friends I could trust with my life, and powerful allies who could protect me most of the time.'' It changed into a sympathetic look once he realized that. ''It is going to be worse for you, unlike my government, King is not limited by pretense of caring about the law, he is royalty, he **is** the law.'' 

_'Merlin help us, I didn't realize how bad this can get, and if my performance in the palace is anything to go by, he might try to frame me for something too.'_ Harry realized. _'We need to lay low and get stronger.'_

Boy-who-lived glanced at the shield hero, only to find him just staring into the blue sky with an empty look in his eyes; Momentarily hopeless. 

Is that how he would look if he didn't have Ron and Hermione at his side during Umbridge's inquisition? He tried not to think too much about such things. He had to concentrate on going back. 

''Listen,'' Wizard said calmly, making the other man look in his direction. ''You don't have food and shelter ...or money to get them, am I right?'' 

A faint nod followed as an answer. 

''What we both need right now are allies that won't stab us in the back.'' Harry stood up and took off his backpack. ''We can be such allies to each other, what do you say?''

Naofumi's eyes went wide, before his guard went up in full force. He did not look like he fancied the idea very much, if at all. 

Harry continued, hoping honesty would convince him. ''The party rule that says we can't work together doesn't apply to me, the notification window said so.'' He revealed, noting the surprised look on the shield hero's face. ''I was thinking of offering you this when no one wanted to join you, but then **she** came along with you... so I decided to keep it to myself.'' 

Dark look flashed on both of their faces.

''...Anyway, I can do damage, and you can use your shield to defend me while I restore my MP.''

Naofmui frowned, distrust and bitterness still very much present in his heart. 

Harry grew increasingly desperate. ''Please, help me, and I'll help you in return... I can't be here.'' Black haired wizard said weakly, too tired by all of it. ''There is a civil war back home, and only I can defeat the Dark Lord.'' Horror found its way in Harry's eyes and voice. ''With every second I spend here, my friends could be dying because of me!'' Boy-who-lived knew that already, but saying it out loud made it worse; More real. ''Along with all the other innocent people.'' Harry added much to his own terror. 

''I must go back, stronger I get, faster I can do it... Don't you want the same thing?'' He finally shoved away horrible thoughts, and forced himself to look at Naofumi's thoughtful face. The man showed no care for his plight... And how much of a contrast was it to a person that Harry knew just a few hours ago. 

Young wizard did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but nonetheless, Naofumi was the closest thing to a trustworthy ally. 

''I do.'' Shield hero responded with startling honesty in his voice. ''I- what was I thinking, getting Isekaied, why would I want it?'' Naofumi looked like he was coming to few realizations of his own. ''What would my parents and little brother think? ...God, I know I was not the best son they hoped for, but they must be worried sick!'' 

As many questions as that raised, prying about them would not get Harry desired results (Nor would it be polite). 

''Focus!'' Harry hissed at him, almost slipping into Parseltongue. ''Out objectives are the same, as are people who would want to harm us.'' 

Naofumi looked hesitant. ''...After what happened with **her**... I-I don't think I want another-'' 

''Do not.'' Wizard growled, eyes behind glasses narrowing as a warning. ''Compare **me** to **her**. I am nothing like her.'' 

''I was not, I'm just saying that I don't think I can trust anyone right now.'' Japanese man elaborated with ever present shadow of hatred and distrust in his eyes. 

Harry sighed deeply, looking down at sitting Naofumi in contemplation. ''...Maybe I'm doing it too fast.'' _'I need to give him some space and time to think about this.'_ He said out loud. ''Look, I'll be gone for a few days, until then, think about what I offered. It does not have to be permanent in fights if you want, but we will share information, resources, and defend each other, be it covertly or otherwise... And, as a sign of good faith...'' 

Harry dug through his backpack before pulling out cupped hands full of silver coins. ''Here, this is roughly half of what I have: 100 silvers.'' He held them out toward a surprised man. 

''Yo-You are seriously giving me half of your money!?'' Naofumi asked with disbelief, looking at offered money in distrust, as if it might bite him. ''You are not gonna claim that I robbed you, right?''

''Shut up and take them!'' Harry snapped, tired of his new attitude. ''I said we will share resources, I was not lying. I also promise to not lie to you in the future while we are allies, as long as you do the same.'' 

Asian man paused. This was too... decent to be true. _'Even so...'_ Naofumi shrugged. ''I don't want trash king's money.''

''It is **my** money!'' Harry corrected him with a scowl. ''And now it's yours.'' 

''...I'll take 5 then.'' He offered.

''No, you'll take 100, you need equipment and potions, too.'' Wizard argued. 

''....I'm giving it all back to you once I can.'' Naofumi said seriously, as if making a promise. ''With interest.''

''I'm not a bank, and you are my ally, feel free to keep it.'' Harry said with a roll of his eyes. _'Besides, I think I have few ideas on how to earn money.' _

''No, I will return this money.'' Naofumi promised once more before taking the offered gift and storing it away in his pockets. 

''When will you be back?'' 

''2 days, maybe sooner.'' Wizard mumbled. ''Please think about what I said. I am not your enemy.'' Harry told him before heading toward the city. ''If you can, try covering your identity while in public, people might treat you better if they don't know who you are.'' He called back without looking. 

All the response he received was Naofumi punching something, hard; Probably a balloon monster. 

* * *

Few hours later beyond the kingdom of Melromarc:

''So the wand hero offered him help?''

''Yes, my lady.''

''Hm.... Keep a closer eye on him as well, his supposed ability to work with other heroes without damaging growth is important.'' 

''It shall be done, your majesty.''


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked through the market with a disillusionment charm on his body, invisible to people around him. Hard task, he had to be careful not to bump into unsuspecting civilians and traders, as well as reinforce the spell from time to time. _'Let's see king and his spies finding me now.'_

**Illusion increased to 17!**

He did not want to ask around. _'Too risky for now.'_ So after an hour of listening to conversations around the places with carts:

''Load them up, we have to deliver them before the sun set.''

''Where to this time?''

''Lute village.'' 

Harry finally heard what he was searching for. 

Wizard hid behind one of many carts (which were pushed by the giant chicken-like birds), and dropped the spell. He made sure to adjust his hoodie before talking to the owner.

''Excuse me, sir... Um, are you heading towards the Lute village?''

''Yes, what of it?'' Old man with a short white beard asked defensively. 

''Can I follow you there?''

Grey-eyed elder paused before shaking his head. ''No, you could be a bandit for all I know.''

''Not even for a silver?'' Harry asked casually, letting the offer hang there for a short moment. ''If you don't wa-''

''Are you an adventurer?'' Man interrupted with a serious look on his face, evaluating the teen.

Harry nodded.

Giant grin spread on old man's face ''Why didn't you say so!? You can come for free; I am Henry Luaren, nice to meet you.'' He held out a hand.

''Likewise.'' Teen replied as he shook his hand, purposefully not giving his own name. ''When do we leave?'' 

''In 10 minutes most, you can ride with the cargo, my men will take care of you until we reach our destination.'' 

Harry hesitantly nodded and waited. 

True to his words, cart was loaded with funny smelling boxes in ten minutes. In five more minutes, he was already on the road, sitting inside a vehicle as two middle aged men were driving it.   
  
Harry sighed and thought about everything that happened. He had been acquiring spells on the way to city, the ones that could do real damage were still too high level for him, but some useful charms were available.

As far as he could tell, his magic had been divided into 6 branches, 7 if counting alchemy. 

_'I don't understand the necessity, is that how all muggles perceive magic in their games?'_ Which sucked for him because he had to operate under rules which muggle like game/system laid out for him. _'Who would make these kind of artifacts anyway?' _

Harry looked at the list of destruction spells. 

**Available spells:**

**Bombarda (Novice).**   
**Level 16 Required!**   
**Cost: 36 MP. **

**Bombarda Maxima (Novice).**   
**Level 27 Required!**   
**Cost: 56 MP.**

**Reducto (Novice).**   
**Lvel 30 Required!**   
**Cost: 60 MP.**

**Confringo (Novice).**   
**Level 22 Required!**   
**Cost: 40 MP. **

**Expulso (Novice).**   
**Level 17 Required!**   
**Cost: 18 MP.**

**Deprimo (Novice).**   
**Level 37 Required!**   
**Cost: 85 MP.**

**Incendio (Novice).**   
**Cost 20 MP.**

**Incendio Duo (Novice).**   
**Level 19 Required!**   
**Cost: 40 MP.**

**Incendio Tria (Novice).**   
**Level 28 Required!**   
**Cost: 55 MP. **

**Glacius (Novice).**   
**Level 10 Required!**   
**Cost: 14 MP.**

**Glacius Duo (Novice).**   
**Level 20 Required!**   
**Cost: 20 MP.**

**Glacius Tria (Novice).**   
**Level 35 Required!**   
**Cost: 48 MP.**

**Ebublio Iynx (Novice)**   
**Level 35 Required!**   
**Cost: 125 MP.**

**Diffindo (Novice).**   
**Level 19 Required!**   
**Cost: 18 MP.**

**Infulgur (Novice).**   
**Level: 25 Required!**   
**Cost: 30 MP.**

**Mufulgur (Novice).**   
**Level 40 required!**   
**Cost 45 MP.**

**Magic bolt (Novice). **   
**Cost: 7 MP. **

_'Good thing I brushed up on spells after the ministry battle... And learned a few from Dumbledore too.'_ Harry thought, admiring his arsenal.

Then he glanced at some defensive charms located in alteration. 

**Available spells:**

**Nebulus (Novice).**   
**Level 30 Required!**   
**Cost: 85 MP.**

**Revelio (Novice). **   
**Level 13 Required!**   
**Cost: 10 MP.**

**Diminuendo (Novice).**   
**Level 22 Required!**   
**Cost: 40 MP.**

**Arresto Momentum (Novice).**   
**Level 20 Required!**   
**Cost: 30 MP.**

**Alohomora (Novice).**   
**Cost: 8 MP.**

**Depulso (Novice).**   
**Level 22 Required!**   
**Cost: 26 MP.**

**Fianto Duri (Novice).**   
**Level 33 Required!**   
**Cost: 150 MP and 50 SP.**

**Protego (Novice).**   
**Level 10 Required!**   
**Cost: 18 MP.**

**Protego Duo (Novice).**   
**Level 25 Required!**   
**Cost: 36 MP.**

**Protego Maxima (Novice).**   
**Level 38 Required!**   
**Cost: 78 MP.**

**Levicorpus (Novice).**   
**Level 19 Required!**   
**Cost: 18 MP.**

**Impedimenta (Novice).**   
**Level 8 Required!**   
**Cost: 10 MP. **

**Expelliarmus (Novice).**   
**Level 15 Required!**   
**Cost: 16 MP.**

**Stupefy (Novice).**   
**Level 20 Required!**   
**Cost: 20 MP.**

**Stupefy Duo (Novice).**   
**Level 30 Required!**   
**Cost: 36 MP.**

**Carpe Retractum (Novice).**   
**Level 20 Required!**   
**Cost: 26 MP.**

**Everte Statum (Novice).**   
**Level 10 Required!**   
**Cost: 14 MP.**

**Flipendo (Novice).**   
**Level 17 Required!**   
**Cost: 18 MP.**

**Salvio Hexia (Novice).**   
**Level 20 Required!**   
**Cost: 65 MP and 10 SP.**

**Wingardium Leviosa (Novice).**   
**Cost: 8 MP.**

**Colovaria (Novice).**   
**Cost: 4 MP.**

**Tergeo (Novice).**   
**Cost: 4 MP.**

**Skurge (Novice).**   
**Cost: 5 MP. **

**Scourgify (Novice).**   
**Cost: 7 MP.**

**Accio (Novice).**   
**Cost: 10 MP.**

**Nox (Novice).**   
**Cost: 1 MP.**

**Lumos (Novice).**   
**Cost: 3 MP.**

**Morsmordre (Novice).**   
**Level 20 Required!**   
**Cost: 45 MP. **

So far he was level 5, closest defensive charm to his level was protego, which required level 10. 

Harry clicked on 'destruction perks', this one was located in 'Skills' section, under a label of 'Mastery Of Magic'.

It opened up a whole new window of abilities. 

**Destruction:**

**⦁ Apprentice Of Destruction.**   
**Additional spell efficiency for destruction raises up to 10% **   
**MP/SP cost goes down by 50% for destruction spells up to level 10**

**⦁ Apprentice Silent Casting Of Destruction.**   
**Ability to cast destruction spells nonverbally up to level 10**

**⦁ Apprentice Wandless Casting Of Destruction. **   
**Ability to wandlessly cast destruction spells up to level 10**

_'...At least wandless magic is something I was never good at, with this, I can use it without training... right?' _

Harry read the rules for 10 minutes, and confirmed to himself that it was where perk points came into play. 

As cart sped up, he looked around the cargo-filled transport and sighed with longing. _'What will I do if my magic stays like this after the waves?'_

Another heavy sigh made it past his lips, after which wizard brought his attention back to the screen. 

**Perk Points: 4 **

_'I can spend all on destruction, but Alteration, Restoration, Enchanting, Alchemy, Conjuration and Illusion have their own abilities and skills that require perk points, from what I read in instruction manual, more choices will appear after I buy said abilities and skills...'_ He thought about the demons that they will have to fight._ 'No, destructive power is more important.'_

**He clicked on Apprentice Of Destruction. **

**Use perk point on this?**   
**[Yes] [No]**

Harry chose yes, then he did same thing with the other two as more options appeared with destruction.

**Destruction:**

**⦁ Adept Of Destruction. (Requires level 30 in destruction) **   
**Additional spell efficiency for destruction raises up to 20% **   
**MP/SP cost goes down by 50% for destruction spells up to level 20**

** ⦁ Ability to absorb 10% of MP from the elemental spells that hit you **

**⦁ Adept Silent Casting Of Destruction. (Requires level 30 in destruction)**   
**Ability to cast destruction spells nonverbally up to level 20**

** ⦁ Skill to cast destruction spells 10% faster **

**⦁ Adept Wandless Casting Of Destruction. (Requires level 35 in destruction) **   
**Ability to wandlessly cast destruction spells up to level 20**

** ⦁ Ability which lets you reduce damage by 10% from the elemental spells that hit you **

Harry stared at the screen with pure stupefaction. _'This... might actually be good, if other branches of magic can give me similar skills and abilities, as long as I have perk points... I can restore my power and more-'_

Cart suddenly stopped, making Harry crash into one of the boxes. ''Are we there yet?'' 

''Bandits!'' Someone shouted from outside of vehicle. 

''Sir adventurer, please help us; There are too many of them!'' 

Boy wizard moved with swiftness, wand in his hand ready to blast the criminals away, but the moment he jumped out of the cart, sharp pain shot through his head, making him fall down on the ground. 

As his ears were ringing with hot pain, he saw shadows of two people before his mind went dark. 

* * *

Harry awoke with unbearable pain from his head, and a disgusting smell of rot that was assaulting his nose. Wizard's first instinct was to stand up and get his wand, but he failed to notice that he was in a small cage, which resulted in him banging the already throbbing head against its iron bars. 

''Fuck!''

Him rubbing his head immediately resulted in even more pain. 

''It's bleeding, don't touch it.'' Raspy voice told him.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gain calmness.  When he opened them, he noticed that the things were hard to see, and a poor lighting of his current prison was only half of it. _'Where are my glasses?' _

He sat up, which was the only thing his cage was big enough for, that and laying. Worried teen tried to look outside of his cage, but the only torch in the darkness was above him, which made it only source of light. 

Same voice spoke again. ''Don't shout, they are already on their way... Do not provoke them, ple-''

Sound of rusty door opening cut him off as lights within the room appeared in a form of several more -previously invisible- torches. He was in a large, circular cave of some kind. Upon looking around, on the opposite side of his own cage, Harry found a man locked onto the cave walls by ridiculous amount of chains. After closer inspection, he found stranger's face to be covered in dirt, making his facial features hard to take in for Harry's poor vision. Only thing he knew for sure was that the other one had a blue hair, which was covered in dirt as well.

But the questions about that were thrown out of his mind when Harry's eyes landed on a pile of human corpses not too far away from his cage. Seeing dead, though as traumatic and sick as he remembered, was nothing new for boy-who-lived, but the conditions of their bodies... All five of them were young women, skinny and beaten, as well as completely naked for a world to see.

Harry stopped breathing as he observed damages to their bodies, they were skinny, the kind of skinny you could only get from extended starvation, something teen was all too familiar with. Unfortunately for the black haired wizard, it did not stop there, what were undoubtedly human bite marks were all over their corpses... from their necks to their breasts. He could also make out cuts and signs of struggling against the cuffs of some kind, as evident by blues on their wrists.

Their eyes were empty and lifeless, but the suffering they experienced before death was well preserved in them. 

Harry was sickened to the core by brutality of their deaths, his stomach twisting as if he swallowed a poison. He could not take thinking about the horrible things that happened to them... Not a second later, he threw up on the far corner of his iron cage. 

''Look who finally awakened, if it isn't our new cardinal hero!'' Cheerful voice from the open door caught him by surprise, and thankfully gave him something else to focus on. 

Inside the door stood a man in his forties, with graying brown hair, brown eyes, and bear ears. He was grinning as if he just won 5 million galleons, and was dressed in all red, with two daggers holstered by his hips. 

_'What is he?'_

Walking in with the confidence and tall figure, he moved toward Harry with a predatory glint in his eyes. 

''You are not allowed to get out of this cage, you are not allowed to try and call for help from anyone outside, you are not allowed to use your wand without my command, you are not allowed to insult me, you are not allowed to attack me in any shape or form, you are not allowed to attack my men in any way, you are not allowed to take your life!''

He gave out confusing commands to Harry. 

''Welcome, my name is Bernard, and you are my slave for the time being.''

Harry watched with wide eyes as a strange man/creature said it with polite, informative tone; As if telling someone that they were now your slave was a Tuesday for him. 

''What?''

''Hm?'' Man titled his head. ''You poor thing, you are as ignorant of this world as rumors said you were.''

Harry went for his wand, took it from his holster, and aimed it at the cage. 

''Alaha-AHG!!!''

Pain that spread through Harry's body was almost as painful as the cruciatus curse, but wizard did not fall in agony, he only looked down on his chest -where a strange glowing symbol shone thru his clothes- with gritted teeth. After lowering the wand, it stopped and pain faded away. 

''You must have impressive pain tolerance.'' His captor noted, impressed. 

''What is this?'' Harry demanded, not putting away his only weapon. _'My backpack is gone - ugh! Can't believe I got kidnapped... Those two, was it a trap?'_

''Henry Luaren, the trader, did h-''

''Set you up to be kidnapped?'' Bear man asked with almost sympathetic look. ''Yep; He supplies us from time to time.''

Harry fell silent, gripping his wand with upcoming wave of hatred and anger. _'I will kill him for this!'_

''I'm afraid you won't.'' Bernard said solemnly, reading the expression on his face. ''Now that we finally got a new, experimental -Successful one as you can see- slave crest on you, we can sell you to whoever pays more!'' Man said with a flash of greed in his brown eyes. ''I can't believe my good luck, for a new cardinal hero to appear, the one that has no great political power behind him, and then for him to be a victim of our secret human-slave trade business... My luck is phenomenal!!!!'' Tall creature glanced at the chained man. ''To think I would get my hands on something more valuable than you, Hatu.'' 

Harry once again pointed his wand, aiming at Bernard. 

This time pain was just as powerful as the crucio curse, but wizard refused to show its affects on him. He was about to cast the spell when pain went from 10 to 1000, and made him black out. 

* * *

''Hey, you okay? Wake up, sir hero... please.''

Harry groaned, opening his eyes and wishing it all to be a dream. He was never kidnapped, never forced into another magical contract and another magical prophecy, never kidnapped AGAIN, this time by slave traders... _'Who am I kidding, I am not lucky enough for it all to be a nightmare.'_

''You are back? Good, thought I was alone again.'' His fellow captive said to himself in the dark. 

''...What was that thing he did to me?'' Wizard eventually asked, after processing the events. _'Did they put some kind of curse on me?' _

''Slave crest.'' 

''...Sounds like it will be a problem.'' Harry said quietly, grimacing at how sore his whole body felt. _'Sounds like a dark curse... Will Finite Incantatem work against it?'_

''It is a huge problem, sir hero; They even have one on me.'' Bitterness filled his voice at that. 

''Those women-'' Harry began, only to be cut off. 

''Most of them were adventurers, that's how these slavers operate really, they have multiple bases like this all over Melromarc.'' Man said with the contained emotion before pausing and taking a deep, calming breath. ''They also target lone families, traders, young, pretty... the ones that they don't sell outside of Melromarc... They-Well.... hurt them... I ...I don't want to talk about it.'' 

Harry glanced at a pile of corpses hidden by the darkness. _'They keep them for... entertainment.'_ Wizard almost threw up again. 

''Why is not slave crest thing outlawed? Such dangerous magic should not be legal... it's not legal thing, right?'' Come to think of it, did kingdom not have any control over magic its citizens practiced? Young wizard shuddered at the thought of Voldemort or even ministry getting their dirty hands on such magic. 

''From what I understand, this slave rune tortures me every time I disobey his commands... Is there anything else I should know about it? How to get if off me for one?'' Harry inquired before other could answer, knowing full well it wouldn't be that easy. 

''If I knew how to get it off, I would have done so already.'' Voice said with the deep anger. ''...This is a new kind of slave crest, I don't know anything about it ...other than the fact that they used a giant crystal to make it.'' 

''That tells me very little.'' Boy-who-lived commented and sighed. 

Man was silent for a moment. ''...It's frightening that they can even enslave the cardinal heroes.''

''What do you mean?''

''Slave crests should not work on heroes, they never have... until now that is.'' 

_'My luck strikes again, one thing that has apparently never worked on people like me... works on me.'_ Harry would be angry if he had the energy to be angry. 

''Hatu... right?'' Harry asked, trying to forget how much the universe must hate him. ''My name is Harry, I would say it was nice to meet you.. but...'' He pointed around everything. 

''I don't care, it's nice to meet you... at least for me.'' Man said very hurriedly, voice even raspier than before. ''I've been alone for so long, in the dark,'' The way he said 'the dark' made it obvious that he was terrified of it. ''they don't even give me food, only disgusting potions to keep me weak and dehydrated.'' 

Harry felt sad for the guy, he leaned forward. ''How long... have you been here?''

''Too long.'' Came the answer from a broken man. ''They caught me after my mother died.'' 

''...How old are you?'' Harry asked carefully, feeling that he would not like the answer. 

''Eleven, sir hero.'' Kid revealed. 

Harry found himself furious once more, it was kind of fury that would not be quelled without the blood and death. Grabbing bars that held him captive, he glared into darkness. ''We are getting out of here, and I promise you, they will not get away with this, slavery, what they did to those women, what they did to me and you... I'll make them pay for it with their lives!'' 

''Please, don't say it so loudly.'' Panicked Hatu begged. ''They'll hear you and punish us!'' 

Wizard recoiled at that, he could take the punishment... but same could not be said about the eleven year old. _'Damn it all!'_

He quickly opened his status menu, there had to be something that would help him - After hours of searching and reading definitions of every word, he came upon that something. 

**Skills: [Active] --- [Passive] --- [Mastery Of Magic]**

He clicked on active. 

**Active skills: Skills/Abilities that you have to activate manually, they often have requirements or a price. **

**Trade Of Magic: This skill allows you to exchange SP for MP and vice versa: 1 SP = 5 MP. Reset time for this skill is 55 minutes. Requires mercury wand to be equipped.**   
**[Activate]**

**Magic Core Harvest: Allows you to increase your MP and SP regeneration by 50%. Duration: 15 minutes. Reset time for this skill is 2 hours. Requires mercury wand to be equipped.**  
**[Activate]**  
  
_'If only I had known about this during the balloon debacle.'_ Wizard thought, not getting familiar with the system was coming back to bite him. 

**Horcrux Spirit Of Knowledge: Allows you to summon a dark spirit from your shared Horcrux, if you are able to convince it to help you, spirit can open doorways to the knowledge that is most intimate with magic. Duration: 1 hour (unless dismissed). Reset time for this skill is 24 hours. **   
**[Activate]**

_'Knowledge... that is what I lack at the moment, but... what is this Horcrux and why do I even have it? ...Did it come with the wand?'_

Harry shook his head, it did not matter at the moment, but just to be careful, he decided to check the passive skills as well. 

**Passive skills: Skills/Abilities that are active all the time without price or requirements.**

**Mercury Wand Efficiency: All spells cast with the wand are 10% more efficient. **

**Best Poison And Best Cure: Due to a Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in your blood, you have 100% immunity to the poisons that would harm you.**

Teen wizard stared at it with a shocked look. _'I'll think about this later... when I'm not under a slave curse.' _

**Sacrificial Protection: Given to you by your mother's willful sacrifice. Information blocked!**

Several painful emotions got mixed up in Harry's heart, making him pause; Young wizard could not help the tears that gathered in his eyes. _'Thank you.'_

''Sir hero, are you alright? Please don't cry, they will not harm you, they have too much to lose for that... If only I could help...'' Hatu tried to assure, sadness in his raspy voice was easy to hear. ''You are the cardinal hero, maybe the Queen already sent people after you?'' 

Harry wiped the tears away and gathered himself. ''It's okay, Hatu... But I doubt it, I made sure to lose those that were assigned to watch me... Not to mention that me and the royalty of this kingdom don't get along.'' Was that a bad judgement on his part? _'Maybe, too late to regret it now; We have to get out of here.'_

Disappointed ''Ow...'' came from the dark. 

Harry went back to reading.

**Talented Wizard: Ability to learn and increase (Destruction, Restoration, Conjuration, Alteration, Illusion, Enchanting, Alchemy) magic 10% faster.**

**Horcrux: Information blocked!**

British teen frowned. _'This again, why can't I know what it is? ...Is it part of my mother's protection?'_

**Built In Occlumency: Due to extended assaults on your mind, you gained 25% resistance to mind manipulations and illusions.**

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. _'Merlin's beard, Snape's torturous lessons were actually worth it!?'_

Wizard sighed before going over the list once more. When he didn't find anything damaging/worrying, he activated **Horcrux Spirit Of Knowledge. **

Not a moment later, black mist started forming in front of him. It gathered itself into the ball of darkness, no bigger than a regular human's head. 

Harry did not know what to do next, was that the dark spirit? 

''Sir hero, what is this strange feeling that is coming from you... are you alright?'' 

_'He can't see it... but he can feel it?'_

''Yes.'' Teen answered, not taking green eyes away from the solidifying darkness. ''Just trying something.'' 

<strike>**''My name is Mot, why have you summoned me?''**</strike> Voice hissed from the ball of inky darkness.

It took Harry a moment to realize that Mot was speaking to him in Parseltongue. So response had to be in the same language as well... Right? 

<strike>**''I want to know how to disable the slave crest, can you help?''**</strike>

Silence stretched before Mot answered. <strike>**''I might have few ideas... But why would I help you?''**</strike>

Harry thought about that carefully, he had to convince it, which meant this ...Mot creature wanted something in exchange. <strike>**''...You tell me.''**</strike>

<strike> **''I want you to summon me more frequently in the future, my knowledge will help you survive.''** </strike>

Harry titled his head at the weird request. <strike>**''...That will depend on your performance right now?''**</strike>  
  
The ball flew closer to him. <strike>**''Let us begin then: Show me the curse.''**</strike>

Harry hesitantly grabbed the wand and attempted to cast lomus. 

Excruciating pain followed suit. 

Mot hummed with interest as the slave crest shone on Harry's chest. 

''Sir hero, please stop, you are hurting yourself!'' Hatu called out desperately, struggling in his chains to no avail. 

Just before the pain became strong enough to knock him out again, Harry attempted to cast Nox, which earned himself further jolts of pain. By the time slave crest stopped glowing, Harry was panting and shaking as if he just ran a marathon. 

<strike> **''It's just a single rune, it can not be enough to bind someone like this... we need more information about the slave crest, how are they usually made?''** </strike>

Black haired wizard nodded, and after gathering the strength to speak, voiced his question. ''Hatu, how exactly are the slave crests generally made?'' 

Sounds of struggle in the chains stopped. ''Well...'' There was a hesitance in eleven year old's voice. ''Special quill and blood of a master are the main ingredients.'' 

<strike>**''Blood? Seems interesting, clever even, but at the end of the day, that symbol is more of a tattoo than an actual, fully functioning, rune... even with blood and quill like substance, it should be easy to destroy it with a simple quill erasing spell and Tergeo... in fact, use them both, one for tattoo and other for blood... yes.''**</strike> Mot muttered. <strike>**''And finite incantatem too, just in case if there are any counter measures for removing it.''**</strike>

Harry understood most of what the dark spirit said. To his knowledge, runes were meant to be (in most cases) carved into things for the structural stability, not painted on something, which was what the slave curse was to its core: A painted rune. 

<strike>**''But there is also an issue of how you are going to cast those spells.''**</strike> Mot reminded before floating away a bit. <strike>**''By now, you should know how.''**</strike>

_'That's right!'_ Harry exclaimed in his thoughts. Specific orders were to not use the wand. _'But I don't need to use the wand! I still have one perk point... I can get the wandless casting in alteration and... wait a minute.' _

He opened the list of Enchanting spells in the menu. 

**Available spells:**

**Non Violabile (Novice).**   
**Level 25 Required!**   
**Cost: 20 SP and 45 MP. **

**Sonorus (Novice).**   
**Level 10 Required!**   
**Cost: 12 MP.**

**Capacious Extremis (Novice).**   
**Level 27 Required!**   
**Cost: 100 SP and 100 MP.**

**Cave Inimicum (Novice).**   
**Level 20 Required!**   
**Cost: 30 SP and 50 MP.**

**Secura Leporem (Novice).**   
**Level 15 Required!**   
**Cost: 10 SP. **

**Repello Inimicum (Novice). **   
**Level 15 Required!**   
**Cost: 55 SP.**

**Protego Totalum (Novice).**   
**Level 17 Required!**   
**Cost: 66 SP.**

**Protego Horribilis (Novice).**   
**Level 40 Required! **   
**Cost: 210 SP.**

**Salutem Leporem (Novice).**   
**Level 12 Required!**   
**Cost: 16 SP and 30 MP.**

**Finite Incantatem (Novice).**   
**Cost: 18 MP and 6 SP.**

Harry cursed under his breath, it was either Enchantment or Alteration, he could not have the wandless casting in both, not with just one perk point. 

_'I should not have put so much in the Destruction... It was very stupid of me.'_

<strike>**''Next time, do not waste them so carelessly.''**</strike> Mot scolded. 

Harry would be freaked out about the dark spirit, or how it knew about the perk points, but escape and retribution were far more important. 

<strike>**''We'll have to make do without it.''**</strike> Harry reasoned. <strike>**''Other two spells are far more crucial in this.''**</strike>

<strike>**''It might not be enough to stop the magic within it... If it fails, you will be their slave.''**</strike> Dark orb muttered with a bit of fear.

Wizard nodded grimly. ''Let's start.'' 

''Start what, sir hero?'' Hatu asked. 

''My attempt at destroying the slave curse.'' 

Harry put away the wand in his robes and opened Alteration. 

**⦁ Apprentice Of Alteration.**   
**Additional spell efficiency for alteration raises up to 10% **   
**MP/SP cost goes down by 50% for alteration spells up to level 10**

**⦁ Apprentice Silent Casting Of Alteration.**   
**Ability to cast alteration spells nonverbally up to level 10**

**⦁ Apprentice Wandless Casting Of Alteration. **   
**Ability to wandlessly cast alteration spells up to level 10**

Harry glanced at a lone perk point.

**Perk Points: 1**

And sighed. _'Here goes nothing.'_

After obtaining the ability, Harry glanced at a silently floating orb and Hatu who was hidden by the darkness. Wizard knew they were watching him with anticipation, despite one of two not having eyes. 

He started taking off his clothes until he was topless. _'Merlin help us.'_

He used erasing spell and Tergeo with both of his hands, directing them at the slave crest. Almost immediately after that, sharp pain erupted from Harry's chest, it was like his flesh was burning.

Pain and burning continued for 30 seconds, only getting stronger and stronger.

Pain filled gasp escaped his lips, despite his attempts of containing the noise, it made others in the room panic. 

''Sir hero!''

<strike> **''By Morgana's darkest arts, did it fail?!''** </strike>

And just like that, pain left him, along with the slave crest. 

''It's ...gone?'' Harry whispered in relief, staring at his glabrous chest with hope, not yet ready to believe his faulty vision.

''It's can't be!'' Whisper came from the dark. 

<strike>**''You... did it.''**</strike> Mot confirmed with a distant voice. 

A large grin spread on Harry's face as he put on his clothes and robes, after he was done, he took out his wand and pointed it at the lock. 

**''Alohomora.''**

Cage opened without difficulty. _'So that's how Dobby felt after I freed him!'_

Just the thought about being bound to people who raped and enslaved made his skin crawl with disgust. It also made path for the darker thoughts, like how he would kill them if given chance. 

**''Lumos.''**

Harry's wand lit up as he moved toward the chained kid. 

_'Huh, no lock?'_

''Sir hero...'' Raspy voice of a dirt covered prisoner made him pause. ''Please leave without me, these chains... they can only be opened with a special key, I- ...I will survive, please flee and tell her majesty about this, maybe then...'' -Sharp inhale of breath- ''further casualties can be avoided.'' 

Harry was impressed, a kid was clearly terrified, yet he wanted the wizard to leave without him. **''Alohomora.'' **

Silver chains around Hatu fell off, making said child fall.

**''Wingardium Leviosa.''**

His decent was gentle. 

Harry stared at his mercury wand in satisfaction, and for the first time he felt the warmth in it, same warmness that his old wand used to have before being destroyed. 

''I'm free...'' Stunned Hatu muttered.

<strike>**''His observation skills are very promising.''**</strike> Mot commented dryly, floating behind Harry. 

_'Forgot about him.'_ Harry thought before noticing something very odd, Hatu was a bit too tall for an eleven year old. 

Said person was standing in front of him, taller than boy-who-lived.

_'Either growth spurt hit him really early and really strongly, or he lied.'_ Now on guard, he paid a closer attention to what was in front of him. 

Hatu was covering his eyes from the invasive light of Harry's wand. ''Sir hero, I-''

Blue haired person was interrupted by the said hero casting cleaning spells on him. 

Harry once again observed the standing ...teen in front of him: Instead of an eleven year old like he claimed to be, Hatu looked seventeen... or even eighteen. 

''Why did you lie to me about your age?'' Wizard demanded. _'Another trap?'_

''Sir hero?'' Purple eyed teen stared at him in confusion, he had a messy blue hair and pale as fuck skin. 

''You are clearly older.'' 

''I-I don't understand.'' He looked genuinely confused.

''You look like you are seventeen!'' Harry deadpanned.

Hatu winced at that, but did not lose his questioning look. ''Do I? ...how long have I been here?'' 

''They kept you here for six years?'' Wizard asked in disbelief, taking a wary step back. _'If he attacks...'_

<strike> **''No you fool, look at him closer, he is clearly not human. If his eyes did not tell you that, you are blind.''** </strike>

Indeed, upon more focused inspection, he found Hatu's eyes to be that of a cat, or a snake.

<strike>**''I don't have my glasses.''**</strike> Harry defended, feeling weird. <strike>**''Besides, what does that have to do with anything?'' **</strike>

<strike>**''Not all things grow as slowly as humans do.''**</strike> Mot stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. <strike>**''Also, he was clearly kept here as a highly valuable slave, that Bernard guy said so, he must be a rare creature of some kind.''**</strike>

Harry was about to ask how he knew about what Bernard said, but he was interrupted by the gentle tug at his robe sleeve. 

''Sir hero,'' Rags wearing teen/kid/thing said with fear and wonder in his purple eyes. ''why are you hissing at thin air? Is there something I can't see? Were you talking to it before? ...Is it that feeling I got when-'' 

''Breath.'' Harry told raspy voiced creature. Wizard was strangely reminded of Hermione, the blush Hatu gave only increased the likeness in his eyes. _'I miss you guys so much.' _The longing was so different because, unlike his stay with Dursleys, Harry did not even know when he would be able to see them again. 

''Sorry sir ...I-''

''It's okay.'' Harry told him. ''Let's focus on getting out of this place, you stay here while I go and take out Bernard and his people.'' 

Taller teen looked positively horrified. 

''Any idea on how many there are?'' 

''You can't, they have a mage and their boss is strong too, and there are Nineteen of them and-''

Harry briefly put a hand on his shoulder, making the teen go silent and teary eyed. _'He might really be eleven, mentally at least... and the rags he is wearing, clean as they may be due to my spells, are torn... he is too big for them.'_

_'No time for this.'_ He had very little of it for questions. ''Listen, I am a wand hero, I just broke out of their slave magic bullshit, and there is nothing that will stop me from killing them for their actions... speaking of the slave magic, let me destroy yours.'' 

Hatu looked taken aback by the determination filled proclamation, but he wordlessly ripped off the clothing on his chest without any hesitation. 

Harry eyed the slave crest on his chest with disgust, it was same as his. ''It will hurt for a minute, I want you to contain the noise, can you do that?'' 

Hatu nodded, holding his breath.

Boy-who-lived used the spells, and witnessed how it literally burned the crest like a paper in fire. He was expecting the other to scream in pain, ready to cover his mouth at any moment. 

Despite how much it hurt, Hatu endured through it, he looked like he was about to cry, but he made no noise until the pain was gone. 

''...Am I really free?'' Came a hopeful whisper. 

''Yes.'' Harry confirmed with a tiny smile.

To wizard's surprise, blue haired creature went on his knees, crying quietly. ''Thank you, sir hero, thank you. Without you I would be-'' Hiccups and tears drowned rest of the words.

<strike>**''Mordred's bane, would you hurry up and kill them already!''**</strike> Dark orb hissed. 

''Right.'' Harry said darkly as he moved toward the locked door, there would be no mercy tonight.

''Wait, sir hero!'' Hatu called silently, wiping tears off his eyes. ''I can help, I know where things are, how many there are... and... if you will allow me to regain some of my power, I will aid you in your... **our** vengeance.''

<strike> **''Interesting.''** </strike>

Harry raised an eyebrow. ''You can fight?'' 

Hatu nodded eagerly. ''Mother taught me things, I can use water magic, I... I can heal a bit! And I can be really fast and strong, and... mommy said I had a talent with a sword... I only...'' Blue haired creature almost choked when he said the following. ''I just need... a bit of blood or water, can I... -I'm sorry for asking but- drink yours?'' 

Boy-who-lived was downright confused, taking another step back. ''What are you? A vampire? I will not give you anything until you tell me exactly what you are, not a human, I'm sure of that.''

Hatu looked down, avoiding direct gaze into the wizard's eyes. ''A mistake.''

''...Pardon?''

<strike> **''Huh?''** </strike>

''Mother said I was a mistake... she also called me her tool of vengeance from time to time... but former was the most common answer.'' 

The wizard stared at Hatu with a shocked look, even floating orb next to him looked taken by surprise, if sudden jump backwards was anything to go by. 

Harry had hard time imagining any mother calling her child a mistake... sure, Dursleys treated him similarly, but they only ever thought of him as an annoying obligation, and they were not his family. _'This is ...just wrong.'_

''...You are not a mistake, okay? You are Hatu, that's it.'' The wizard said firmly, similar to what he told himself frequently before Hogwarts. _'You are Harry, not a freak, just Harry.' _

Wide purple eyes stared at him, stunned.

''...Anyway, just explain why you need my blood.'' 

''Blood is mostly water, that's all I need really; They never let me have water for that reason, it gives me the strength.'' Stunned teen answered automatically, still processing the things in his head. 

''Huh...'' _'My level is not high enough for me to conjure water.'_

<strike> **''Give him your blood.''** </strike>

<strike>**''What?''**</strike> Wizard hissed at the floating ball of darkness.

<strike>**''You summoned me for my knowledge, and I'm giving you a potentially useful advice, don't ask stupid questions and give him some of your blood.''** </strike>

Harry was hesitant. 

<strike> **''You don't have much time or power, nor do you have any useful information about your enemies beyond this door. Are you going to let them recapture you? If you wanted to be a slave, you should not have summoned me in the first place.''** </strike>

That pretty much sealed it. Harry held out his left hand. ''We need something shar-''

Purple eyes blinked. ''No need for that, sir. I'll use the teeth and heal you after I get my power back.''

''...Right... go ahead then.''

Hatu grabbed the offered arm and bit into his wrist without hesitation. It took all Harry had to not push him away. 

Feeling of your blood being drained into an eager mouth of an unknown creature was... unique experience to say the least. It was almost impressive how clean Hatu worked, not a drop of wasted blood. 

After ten seconds, Harry decided that it was: ''Enough!''

Blue haired creature obeyed and stopped drinking, but he didn't let go. 

Harry was about to shove him away when another sensation made him freeze.

Hatu was licking Harry's wrist as if it was most important thing in the world, all tongue and saliva without any shame or embarrassment on purple eyed creature's part. 

In the depths of Harry's frozen mind, a memory of Hagrid's dog played, it used to do the same... when it was not being lazy or wanted something. 

After Hatu was done, he moved away and looked at his work with what could only be described as a pride. 

Harry on the other hand was still processing that his wrist was covered in... another person's/creature's spittle. 

''I healed you, sir hero.'' Smiling Hatu said, voice no longer raspy; There was no trace of blood on his lips and teeth. 

''...Right.'' It was truly healed, only a scar of bite from the abnormally sharp teeth remained. Wizard cleaned it with a spell. ''Interesting way of healing.'' 

''I did not want to waste mana on a healing spell.'' 

''I see.''

**Would you like to form The Familiar Bond with this creature?**   
**[Accept] [Decline]**

''Huh?!''

<strike>**''Accept it, that might increase your power.''**</strike> Mot ordered.

<strike> **''Seriously?! What even is the fa...''** </strike>

Mot interrupted hurriedly, floating closer. <strike>**''Yes, now do it while you can!''**</strike>

Harry did it with hesitance. Mot knew more than him, and following its advice helped him escape the slave curse. 

**The Familiar Bond Formed!**

Sudden jolt went through the wizard's body, making him gasp. Not a second later, Hatu followed suit with is own. 

**Name: Hatu**

**Age: 11**

**Sex: Male**

**Dragonewt Lv. 11**

**HP: 160/200**

**MP: 100/200**

**Stats:**

**Dehydration: 34%**

**ATK: 99 - 33 = 69**

**MAG: 30 - 10 = 20**

**P. DEF: 20 - 8 = 12**

**M. DEF: 10 - 5 = 5 **

**DEX: 140 - 41 = 99**

**Major Affinities for the Water and Ice. **

**Minor Affinities for the healing and support. **

**Bonus growth rate of your familiar: Low.**

**Summery of your Familiar: Hatu, a Dragonewt (Half water dragon and half human), he was tricked into the captivity after his mother died, only reason he was even born is because his mother wanted revenge on his father, for that reason she groomed him into a killing machine, but despite that, and the great amount of lives he has taken, he still has a kind heart, he doesn't kill out of joy, only out of necessity or on the orders of someone he is loyal to. Hatu's growth was messed with the alchemy, his captors fed him EXP potions to make him grow faster (For him to be sold at a higher price), they were half-successful, physically he is older, mentally he remains the same. Now he belongs to you with an eternal bond of wizard's familiar. **

**Trait bonuses: (Benefits you get from your familiar and vice versa). **

**For The Wand Hero: +1 ATK, +7 MAG, +1 P. DEF, +7 M. DEF, +10 DEX, +10 to max HP, +20 to max MP, + 15 to max SP.**

**For Hatu: +50% Immunity to all poisons, understanding of Parseltongue. **

Harry read it without taking in any oxygen. And the additional information on what it entailed only made it worse. 

<strike> **''So I was right, old ways of getting a familiar through the blood are effective on him.''**</strike> Mot muttered. 

<strike>**''How dare you?! Why did not you tell me this would happen!? I did not free him just to enslave him again!!!''**</strike> Wizard raged, glaring daggers at the floating spirit.

His mouth was covered by worried Hatu's hand. ''Please, don't alert the enemy... yet.''

Harry fell silent and avoided looking at him._ 'I'm sorry.'_ He wanted to say, but how do you tell someone that they are effectively your pet? 

''Sir hero, whatever you did just now, it felt amazing, I feel more powerful than I should be, and I'm grateful for it.'' Blue haired teen said with a determined look. ''What was that?''

<strike>**''Eternal bond of familiar, it a rewarding practice to make the blood connection with powerful creatures of magic, for both familiar and the wizard.''**</strike> The floating mass of darkness explained before scoffing loudly. <strike>**''Harry Potter feels guilty of forcing you into it... I am what you felt, you can hear me now, can't you?''**</strike> It asked. 

To Harry's surprise/horror, Hatu looked around the room and nodded. ''Yes sir... but I can't see you... how should I address you?'' 

<strike>**''As my lord.''**</strike> Orb replied without missing a beat.

''As you wish, my lord.''

''Don't call him that.'' Harry hissed, moving the hand away from his mouth. ''Listen, I'm sorry fo-''

''No need, sir hero.'' Purple eyes looked at him with warmth. ''I would offer my life to you regardless, it's the least I can do after you destroyed my slave crest.'' Small bow followed. 

Harry did not feel any better. ''You are tied to me for eternity, you know that right? From things I'm reading, this is-'' 

''It changes nothing, my lord.'' Hatu told him.

''Don't call me my lord either.'' Harry instructed weakly, he couldn't even look at half-human without feeling the guilt.

''After my mother died... I was without purpose, aimless... lost. From this day on, I am your weapon, use me as you please...Sir hero, serving you gives me the reason to live again.'' The statement was said so cheerfully and with such joy... that Harry was lost for words with sadness. ''Mother always told me that my kind should not be without a proper leash, what's more proper than the cardinal hero?'' He added. 

Wizard's jaw dropped itself on the floor, green eyes wide with a purest shock.

A silence fell in the room that was lit by Harry's wand. 

<strike>**''...Useful follower.''**</strike> Mot stated approvingly.

Harry's head snapped toward the spirit orb. <strike>**''You are dismissed!''**</strike> Wizard hissed with a glare.

<strike>**''Do not forget about our deal, boy.''**</strike> Mot said before disappearing. 

Harry sighed, then turned to Hatu.... who was already at the door, which he then ripped off like it was nothing. 

_'Merlin's beard, he is as strong as a giant!'_

''With as I am now, and an element of surprise, I should be able to defeat them all ...for you, my lord-I mean, sir; I'll be back as soon as I'm done.''

Before Harry could object, Hatu left with a monstrous speed.  Not soon after, horrific sounds of screaming and pleas for mercy came from the hallway.  Only to be silenced in a minute or two. 

**EXP +1054**   
**EXP +1000**   
**EXP +999 **   
**EXP +2934**

Stunned wizard ran after him, all the while thinking. _'What even is my life?' _

* * *

Harry went through the corridor, following a trail of mutilated bodies.

**You have gained 1 level!**

He was on level 7 already, and the wound on his head was gone, along with any pain/soreness from the slave crest torture. 

**EXP +1564**   
**EXP +1800 **   
**EXP +1378**   
**EXP +1299**   
**EXP +2400**   
**EXP +5035**

_'I get EXP from his kills?'_ Wizard wondered, awkwardly stepping over the corpse with a missing head. _'__Merlin almighty, the smell!' _

Corpses reeked like a failed potion's experiment, was it because they shat themselves or because they never had the shower? 

Regardless, Harry cast cleaning spells at everything on his way, even his own mouth. _'Can't wait till my level is high enough to use the bubble-head charm.'_

He finally entered a large room with Hatu and ...wounded Bernard. 

''You have not allowed to scream, you are not allowed to try and call for help, you are not allowed to cry, you are not allowed to **live**.'' Harry stated mockingly at him, getting no small joy from the reversed roles.

Bear-man had the two of his own daggers stabbed through his arms, with blood all over the red clothes.  Creature himself looked like a terrified rabbit instead of a bear.

''What?'' Harry questioned angrily, looking down on a bleeding man who was held down by Hatu's leg on his chest. ''Nothing to say?'' _'Don't you feel sorry for what you did? ...Of course you don't, you are just like her, disgusting.'_

''Sir, you should not have followed me.'' Hatu stated, not taking his inhuman eyes off Bernard. ''Half of them are out on a hunt, and mage is gone too, they'll be back any minute now.'' 

Harry looked around the well lit cave base: There was a giant green crystal on other side of the room, a table with equipment similar to potion making ones (he also saw few similar ones in the alchemy shop, only thing missing was the cauldron), a large pentagram on the center, king-size bed, and a human girl chained to a wall.

The wizard's eyes were burning with anger, chained blond was completely naked and covered in bite marks; All too similar to the other dead women.

_'No!'_ Their lifeless eyes were staring into his very soul, telling him of pain, and despair and humiliation... and- 

''She is still alive, sir.'' Hatu informed him, breaking the wizard out of grim memories. ''Just... unconscious.''

It did nothing to reduce Harry's rage, but it did distract him from throwing up again. 

''Go ahead.'' Bernard said, wincing as pressure on his lungs increased. ''Get it ...ugh, over with already.''

''Crucio!'' 

**Spell acquired: Crucio.**

****Spell can't be used until level 40**.**

_'For fuck's sake!'_ Frustrated as he was (First time his resolve was strong enough to use the unforgivable curse... was also a time when he couldn't use the spells without high enough level), he was even more enraged when he noticed a look of content and acceptance on slaver's face.

Bastard had no hope to survive. Though terrified of dying, he struggled not because there was no point in trying. _'Why should I show him mercy, he never has. None of them have.'_

Harry would not allow this: Bastard deserved worse, he had to have a hope that he would survive, only for it to be the opposite. 

''You are free to leave.'' Harry suddenly told him before turning around and walking toward the alchemy table. 

''What?'' Slaver questioned in disbelief as Hatu lifted a leg from his lungs. ''You are really letting me go? Just like that?'' 

''Yes.'' The wizard answered with a controlled voice. _'I will not let you get away like she did.'_

''Why?''

''There has been enough deaths today, go and never come back!'' Harry spat, turning around and glaring at him. 

Bear-man flinched back as the flashes of fear and primal hope for survival became apparent on his face. Not a moment later, he dashed toward the exit, crawling half the way.

Immediately after he left, Harry met with curious purple eyes of his familiar. ''The moment he is out of this cave, kill him.''

Hatu nodded without a question and ran after him. 

Wizard patiently waited until:

**EXP +4569**

No joy came from the confirmed kill. Only satisfaction in knowledge that no one else would go through what Hatu and those women went through... at least not by the hands of Bernard and his people. _'Wait, didn't Hatu say that they have more bases like this?'_ Wizard remembered with a frown.

As much as it pained him to admit it. _'I'll have to inform the king about it, this can not be allowed to continue.'_

His eyes briefly landed on a poor girl once more, he fully avoided looking at her out of respect. Harry walked toward her while casting cleaning spells on her, all the dirt and other liquids on her body disappeared. 

He then took off his robes. **''Alohomora.'' **

Cuffs on her wrists opened with a click. 

Wizard caught her body before she could fall, quickly wrapping her in robes, he gently put her down on the bed. Then he noticed that a blond woman looked somewhat familiar. 

_'Erika?!'_

No, her hair was longer. ''Her sister!?'' Wizard muttered with a horrified realization. 

**Advancement in a quest!**

**You found out what happened to the missing sister, return to Erika to complete this quest. **

_'It really is her.'_ Boy-who-lived thought with sadness. It was easy to guess what happened to her lover too. 

**EXP +3302**   
**EXP +778 **   
**EXP +1765**   
**EXP +780 **   
**EXP +873**

Wizard blinked before realization hit him, Hatu must have engaged with the other half of slavers. _'Should I help him, the mage might be a problem to-'_

**You have gained 1 level!**

**EXP +624**   
**EXP +493**   
**EXP +554 **   
**EXP +780**   
**EXP +4000**

_'Never mind... He is very powerful.'_ Harry was welcome for any distraction, so he chose increase to MP three times. ''+30 MP.'' Harry said to himself. 

As EXP inflation stopped, Harry waited for a blue haired Dragonewt to come back. 

''Sir,'' Hatu announced as he entered, covered in the blood that was not his own. ''all the slavers are dead.'' 

''Any injuries on you?'' Worried teen asked, searching any with his eyes on the half-human's body. 

He received a weird look. ''...None. I ambushed them and heavily injured the mage before he could use his spells. After that, rest of them were an easy prey.''

''Then please grab anything you deem valuable, we are going to the capital, that bastard of a king better not ignore all this.'' Wizard said with a distant look in his eyes. _'If he does, I'm **really** not responsible for my actions.' _

Purple eyed teen nodded emotionlessly. ''I will arrange everything you may need, sir.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is for fun only, per usual. There were not many fics with this crossover, so I took it upon myself to change that.


End file.
